


Ковен

by Ipocrita



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, Брюс Уэйн никогда не хотел собирать свой магический Ковен, как всегда поступали его предки. Он не хотел искать учеников, создавать семью и брать на себя ответственность за целый город, полный древней магии. Но судьбе всегда плевать на чужие желания.<br/>Теперь у него на руках три ученика и великое множество проблем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дикий виноград

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на All Out Big Bang 2015  
> Иллюстрации от [Велиноры](http://ligne.diary.ru/) и [Веркошак](http://naughtycat.diary.ru/)

“У тебя, парень, чертовски хороший ангел-хранитель”, - говорили Джейсону люди с Аллеи преступлений, от неопрятных мужиков с автосервиса, пропахших машинным маслом и дерьмовым пивом, до медсестер из единственной в этом районе клиники. Действительно, чтобы ребенок мог выжить один в этом чертовом городе, требовалось как минимум божественное вмешательство.  
Джейсон просто считал себя удачливым. Он не верил в Бога, и тот, судя по всему, отвечал ему взаимностью. Джейсон не заходил в церкви даже ради бесплатной еды, которую там иногда раздавали, а из католического приюта сбежал на второй же вечер, как его туда приволокли службы опеки. Стерильное, строгое убранство комнат и острая, опасная красота соборов внушала ему отвращение, как и священники, как и монахини, закрытые, на все пуговицы застегнутые, ходившие с таким видом, будто сама Дева Мария держит их на поводке.  
Джейсон не верил в Бога, но верил в себя и в Готэм. Он сбегал от работорговцев, сутенеров, пьяных мелких мафиози и обычных неудачников, которые любили срывать гнев на беззащитных жертвах, и никогда не получал больше, чем несколько синяков или ссадин. Когда он убегал, город, казалось, сам его вел, расстилал ему дорогу под ногами.  
Готэм подсказывала Джейсону, куда идти, и он шел, не задумываясь о том, куда она его ведет и зачем. Ночами Готэм являлась ему в облике людей и животных, грела его, лежа рядом. Единственный раз, когда Джейсон поделился этим с представителем социальной службы, милой блондинкой с доброй улыбкой, она сказала, что так проявляется его тоска по умершей матери. Может так. Джейсон не был психологом, откуда ему было знать? Ему было тринадцать лет, ему не хотелось думать о собственных мыслях, ему хотелось есть, тепло одеваться с приходом осени и, возможно, новый плеер. У него не было близких друзей, потому что все считали его слишком странным, а сам он предпочитал двигаться один, без балласта.  
Когда город привел Джейсона к одиноко стоящей дорогой машине, он не стал долго думать и снял с нее колеса. Когда его застал взбешенный хозяин - мужчина с взглядом таким холодным, что Джейсона словно обдало ледяной водой - Джейсон сбежал.  
В животе словно свернулась змея, ладони непривычно вспотели. Что-то было в этом человеке и этой встрече тревожное. Она не пугала, но волновала, как прыжок с крыши на крышу.  
Джейсон свернул в старую газету, полную новостей об убийствах, ограблениях и странных происшествиях, остатки травки, которую ему подогнали за предыдущие сданные шины, и закурил. Дым поднимался к потолку, и в его клубах Джейсону чудились летучие мыши.

Наверное, Джейсон заснул, убаюканный тяжелыми ритмичными басами в наушниках не хуже, чем колыбельной, потому что, когда он открыл глаза, в его комнате был чужак. Тот самый мужик, чьи колеса Джейсон стащил. Сидел себе спокойно на его кровати, листал брошенные прямо на одеяло книги. Джейсон любил читать, он и школу любил, но теперь ходить в нее было невозможно. Собирать книги было не так уж сложно, некоторые их выкидывали, другие оставляли в кафе и на скамейках в парке, иногда люди просто дарили их ему, когда замечали, как жадно он смотрит на томик в их руках. Конечно, состояние у обложек было не лучшее, иногда в книгах все было исчеркано, а кончики страниц загнуты, но Джейсон не был привередой. Его устраивало, пока буквы было реально разобрать.  
\- Любишь читать? - спросил мужчина, и Джейсон сразу подскочил, встал в защитную стойку - увиденную в кино, когда у него еще была и семья, и старенький телек (мама продала его почти сразу, как отца упекли в тюрьму).  
Мужчина хмыкнул, не зло и не насмешливо, как-то неуловимо безлико. Все в нем было странным - дорогая, точно по размеру одежда, холодные глаза, черты лица жесткие, словно их вырубали из камня, он выглядел так, словно не был реальным человеком, слишком правильный, слишком идеальный.  
Джейсон не боялся. Скорее злился.  
\- Что, уличный мальчишка не может любить книги? - спросил он, возможно, чересчур обиженно, - Господи, да забирай ты свои колеса и проваливай. Как ты вообще меня нашел?  
\- С трудом.  
Они сцепились взглядами - злой взгляд Джейсона и внимательный и испытующий этого странного незнакомца - а потом тот осторожно улыбнулся. Улыбка была… искренней, она чуть искривила черты его лица, сделала их более живыми.  
Джейсон чуть расслабился.  
\- У тебя талант.  
\- Да, мне говорили, что я неплох в механике.  
\- Я о другом. Мало кто может от меня убежать.  
Джейсон сунул руки в карманы, поежился. Рядом с этим человеком он чувствовал себя так, будто его накрыло тенью в ясный полдень. Но он не чувствовал опасности, нет, а у него ведь была неплохая интуиция.  
Он был парнем, с которым не случалось ничего плохого, все несчастья валились на людей рядом. Во многом поэтому он оставался один, пока остальные бездомные сбивались в маленькие стаи. Они считали, что так проще выжить, но Джей лучше выживал один. Люди его… не любили. Его друг говорил, что рядом с ним все время чувствует себя как под прицелом, словно за ним кто-то следит, или на голову вот-вот свалится булыжник. Такое мерзкое ощущение в животе, не страх, но сильное беспокойство. Собственно, следовало называть его другом в прошедшем времени...  
\- Я неплохо бегаю. И знаю этот район, как свои пять пальцев. Как ты вообще меня нашел, чувак?  
Мужчина слегка нахмурился, потом хмыкнул снова. Это начинало Джейсона бесить.  
\- Брюс. Не чувак.  
\- Окей, Брюси, или как там тебя, хоть Господом Посейдоном тебя назову, только свали уже, а?  
\- Тебе нравится жить на улице?  
Окей. Кажется, уходить этот тип не собирался, предпочитая продолжать расспросы, что было странно, потому что на сотрудника социальной службы он не был похож. Да и на одного из мудаков, которые похищали детей на органы или для продажи богатеньким педофилам, тоже. А сами богатенькие педофилы в таких районах предпочитали не появляться.  
\- Покажи мне того, кому нравится. Но это лучше, чем в детском доме, или в какой-нибудь чокнутой семейке. Я самостоятельный парень.  
Стена сзади затрещала, Джейсон отошел, покосившись на нее удивленно. Да, здание, где он нашел себе приют, было под снос, но оно было надежным, особенно в этой его части. Даже потолок в дождь не протекал, и из щелей никаких не дуло.  
Половицы заскрипели там, где Джейсон точно не стоял, и он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед - к Брюсу - оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Керосиновая лампа, которую он оставил рядом, зажглась сама собой.  
Такое случалось иногда. Все начинало трещать вокруг, словно Джейсона преследовал полтергейст, и всегда это о чем-то его предупреждало - об опасности, или хорошей возможности. Главное было понять язык, на котором с ним говорила Готэм, все эти маленькие знаки, с возрастом становившиеся такими же понятными, как английский язык.  
\- Что ты хочешь? - спросил Джейсон, повернувшись вокруг своей оси, не думая даже, что подумает об этом Брюс, - Я не понимаю тебя, странная ты женщина!  
Он всегда думал, что с ним говорит именно Готэм, ее дух, или что-то такое, и он не хотел думать ни о чем другом. Она была женщиной, Джейсон был уверен, Так всегда было со снами - не можешь вспомнить детали, но сразу же после пробуждения точно помнишь, что именно снилось, и что все казалось логичным и ясным.  
Джейсону снилась Готэм, и если даже он и был сумасшедшим, кого это волнует? Точно не его.  
\- О, отлично! Ты говоришь мне бежать, или поболтать с этим надутым индюком?  
\- Надутым индюком? - спросил Брюс без всякого выражения в голосе, а потом из темноты потолка, словно из какого-то адского портала, вылетела летучая мышь и пролетела мимо Джейсона. Тот, машинально, попытался увернуться и уткнулся носом Брюсу в грудь. Ну. Почти уткнулся. Тот его поймал и сжал за плечи руками.  
\- Кажется, мне надо с тобой говорить, - вздохнул Джейсон, пытаясь задушить свою осторожность и последовать интуиции. Готэм не стала бы советовать плохого, верно?  
\- Может, тебе и вовсе стоит со мной поехать, - Брюс неожиданно присел перед ним, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, уперся одним коленом в пол, не жалея черных брюк. - У тебя есть талант, магического плана. Мне пришлось несколько поисковых заклинаний сплести, чтобы тебя отыскать. Тебя кто-то учил колдовать?  
\- Колдовать? - Джейсон не удержался и засмеялся, даже заржал, самым бессовестным образом, - Это как в Гарри Поттере, что ли?  
\- Я знаю лишь одного волшебника, который использует волшебную палочку, - ответил Брюс совершенно серьезно, - И просто выкрикивать слова на искалеченной латыни обычно недостаточно, но да. Для начала давай решим, что это как в Гарри Поттере. Ты волшебник…  
\- Джейсон. Меня зовут Джейсон Тодд.  
\- Никогда не называй имя незнакомцу, Джейсон. А теперь бери мои колеса, мы будем возвращать их на место.  
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак!  
\- Не зови меня этим словом. И учись исправлять собственные плохие поступки. Я не потерплю от тебя преступлений или дурного поведения.  
\- Ты не мой отец, чтобы мне указывать.  
\- Не отец. Но я оформлю над тобой опеку. И я буду тебя учить.  
Брюс поднялся и протянул Джейсону руку. Тот, подумав, неуверенно ее пожал.  
\- Меня зовут Брюс Уэйн.  
Чертов Брюс Уэйн! Это было… круче, чем Хогвартс! Этому парню полгорода принадлежало! Ну, может и не половина, но денег у него точно было куры не клюют. Это было как в чертовой рождественской комедии, или сказке, где добрый король сжаливался и брал во дворец бездомного сироту, а потом случалось много смешного и нелепого, а потом все жили долго и счастливо. Учитывая, что обычно жизнь напоминала Джейсону чертов ужастик, смена жанра была неплохая.  
Он не мог отделаться от тревоги, что все это ловушка, что все станет только хуже, если он пойдет за Брюсом Уэйном, но тот смотрел на него внимательно, и глаза у него были честные. И самое главное - Готэм хотела, чтобы он согласился. Джейсон не мог ей отказать.  
\- Пойдем, Джейсон. Я покажу тебе твой новый дом.

  
  


Поместье Уэйнов стояло на холме, его башенки поднимались выше садовых деревьев вокруг, и Джейсон прилип носом к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть его, пока машина петляла по поднимающейся вверх дороге. Брюс на него не смотрел, словно вовсе забыл о его существовании. Хотелось в знак протеста врубить радио, или закричать, или попытаться на полном ходу выпрыгнуть из машины, но Джейсон только сунул наушники в уши и врубил музыку погромче. Плеер был одной из немногих вещей, которые он забрал из квартиры. Брюс благоразумно не стал спрашивать, откуда Джей его взял.  
Умный мужик, ответ бы ему не понравился.  
\- И правда, чем-то похоже на Хогвартс, - сказал Джейсон, когда Брюс остановил машину у крыльца. - А это, видать, фамильное привидение.  
Мужчина в строгом костюме, с лицом, на котором выражение никак не могло выбрать, быть ему кислым или каменным, открыл двери и вышел на крыльцо. Брюс прошел мимо него, приветственно кивнул, и Джей, поправив свою латанную сумку на плече, прошел следом.  
\- Мастер Брюс, - поприветствовало “привидение”, - Юный Мастер…  
В его тоне слышался вопрос, и Джейсон улыбнулся во все зубы.  
\- Можешь звать меня Джеем.  
Он ткнул в мужчину пальцем, и на удивленный взглядом пожал плечами.  
\- Просто хотел проверить.  
\- Я покажу вам вашу комнату.  
Призрака звали Альфред Пенниуорт (“Можете звать меня просто Альфредом, мастер Джейсон”), и он был дворецким семьи Уэйнов. У него был взгляд учителя младших классов, натренированный всегда видеть, кто что делает, даже если это происходит за шкафом, под столом или в соседней комнате, и он готовил лучший в мире чай. После чая и небольшой экскурсии по поместью, по той его части, во всяком случае, которая включала дорогу от спальни Джейсона до кухни и гостиной, Альфред снял с Джейсона мерки.  
\- Для гроба?  
\- Для одежды. Простите, но то, во что вы одеты, я в этом доме не потерплю.  
\- Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, кто тут настоящий хозяин. Точно не Брюс Уэйн.  
Альфред улыбнулся - такое короткое движение уголков губ, что почти и не заметишь - и Джейсон понял, что они сработаются. Даже если Брюс Уэйн окажется психом - Джей не исключал эту версию, как и то, что сам он тоже сумасшедший - по крайней мере, Альфред всегда приготовит обед и чай. Чистые простыни и огромная ванна тоже стоили многих страданий.  
\- Вы умный и наблюдательный юноша.  
Да, они точно подружатся. Джей любил, когда его хвалили. Редкость явления делает его желаннее, верно?

Поместье было огромным. Джейсону понадобилась неделя, чтобы облазить хотя бы ту его часть, что не была закрыта на замок (он мог бы их вскрыть отмычкой, но чувствовал, что это слишком уж близкие отношения с домом, и он к ним еще не готов). Правда, Альфред постоянно отвлекал его от исследований: Джейсону надо было показаться врачу, встретиться с человеком из органов опеки, купить одежду, поговорить с директором школы, в которой он должен был начать учиться в следующий семестр, когда подтянет пропуски, и тысячи других дел поменьше. Единственное, что он встречал с энтузиазмом, так это еду три раза в день, не считая время чая и ланч. Брюса он почти не видел, тот пропускал даже ужин, уединяясь в библиотеке. Что странно - когда в библиотеку приходил за очередной книгой Джей, она была пуста. Может, это и было чертовой магией, может, Брюс становился невидимым или проваливался в какое-нибудь особое, магическое измерение?  
Когда Брюс появился впервые за неделю на ужине, Джей его прямо об этом спросил.  
\- Там тайный ход, - ответил Брюс спокойно, - Поэтому, прошу, больше не бегай по библиотеке, размахивая кочергой и пытаясь поймать невидимку.  
\- Ни порталов в другие миры, ни привидений. Совсем не Хогвартс.  
Брюс улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была почти хитрой, если бы появилась на любом другом лице, где глаза умели выражать эмоции.  
\- Кто сказал, что этого нет? Просто не в библиотеке.

Что Джейсон не понимал, так это зачем он вообще Брюсу Уэйну понадобился? Он говорил, что хочет его учить, но пока они даже виделись редко, не считать же встречами обеды, когда Джейсон был больше заинтересован во вкуснейшей стряпне Альфреда, или когда Джейсон следил из окна своей спальни, как машина Брюса подъезжает ночью к гаражу?  
Они едва ли перебрасывались больше, чем парой предложений, Брюс, судя по его таким же кратким разговорам с Альфредом, был чем-то очень занят, а Джейсон… Черт. Первую неделю хрустящие белые простыни и ванна с пузырьками казались ему раем небесным, но на вторую он готов был лезть на стены от скуки. Конечно, были книги, но он привык читать их на крыше, или на балконе одного из зданий, оставленных под снос, свесив ноги над городом, или в парке, в тени деревьев, когда погода была жаркая и солнечная. В поместье, не смотря на идеальную чистоту, все казалось ему покрытым старой пылью, и иногда ему становилось нечем дышать. Это просто… было не его место.  
И главное - ему ничего не снилось. Словно Готэм, как надоевшего котенка, сбагрила его новому хозяину и позабыла. Теплые одеяла казались холоднее, чем старые пледы, в которые он кутался в своей прошлой комнате, которая в любой день могла ему прямо на голову свалиться. Дорогие обои (что это вообще материал, ткань, что ли?) бесили, на них даже плакат или фотографии не повесишь, не заказав перед этим дорогущих рамок. Ночью было тихо, ни сирен на улице, ни криков, ни шума машин, даже животных в поместье не было, и Джей мог их понять. Хотелось плюнуть и сбежать, как из католического приюта когда-то.  
Раньше он хотя бы спал, пусть и с одним открытым глазом, теперь только вертелся всю ночь по кровати.  
Кровать была в два его роста в длину и ширину, он ложился на ней то вдоль, то поперек, и в отчаянии иногда сбрасывал подушку и одеяло на пол. Так было немного, но привычнее, хотя пол не скрипел, в отличие от старого матраса.  
Ход на крышу Джейсон не нашел, спрашивать у Альфреда не стал (кто спрашивает взрослых?), но плющ на южной башенке казался довольно крепким, и с него можно было удобно перебраться на крышу жилого крыла. С высоты здания и холма весь Готэм должен был открываться как на ладони, а ведь было еще и озеро на другой стороне поместья, куда Джейсон пару раз уже ходил. Он все собирался поучиться плавать на мелководье, но Альфред как чуял, что “юный мастер” собирается заняться чем-то неподобающим.  
Альфред знал все, он был чертовым экстрасенсом, и если кто в этом сумасшедшем доме и был колдуном, так точно он.  
Не чертов Брюс Уэйн, и не Джейсон, который был обычным мальчиком, и которому снились странные вещи, потому что он скучал по матери.  
У Джейсона остались пара ее фотографий, но на них она смотрелась не так, как в жизни, и цвета глаз было не разглядеть, а сам он его уже и не помнил. Так странно, как мало мы обращаем внимания на детали внешности близких людей, пока они живы и рядом.  
В этот раз Альфред готовил на кухне, Джейсон убедился даже, что закончит дворецкий не скоро, и стащил немного печенья из буфета. В этом доме был буфет! Специальный, чтобы хранить сладости и всякие варенья и сиропы! Джейсон не знал никого, кто хранил бы их в специальном шкафу, лучшие из их соседей во времена, когда отец еще не попал в тюрьму, выделяли на такое часть самой высокой полки.  
Альфред был занят, Брюс исчез в библиотеке по своему обыкновению, а Джейсон сунул печенья в сумку (ту самую, потертую, собственноручно несколько раз зашитую сумку, с которой он пришел сюда недели две назад), сверху запихал туда аккуратно скрученный шерстяной плед, бутылку воды и книгу, “Алису” Кэрролла.  
Плющ очень удобно начинал расти прямо рядом с окном его спальни, можно было схватиться за него уже с подоконника. Возможно, это был виноград, а не плющ, Джейсон честно не разбирался, а сейчас, в самом начале лета, ягод еще не было (если это и правда был виноград).  
Дает ли вообще дикий виноград ягоды? Можно ли сделать из них вино, или они слишком кислые, как мелкие, выродившиеся яблоки в парке Робинсона?  
Приживаются ли дикие мальчики в огромных, богатых домах?  
Джейсон подергал за лозу, проверяя ее крепость, а потом ухватился за нее руками, как за канат, уперся ногами в стену и полез наверх. Он был сильным, как все готэмские беспризорники, и как настоящая уличная крыса умел пролезть куда угодно. Тут, во всяком случае, ему не грозили копы или другой уличный сброд.  
Только земля, а земли Джейсон не боялся.  
На крышу перелезть было не сложнее, чем забраться в окошко заколоченного, оставленного на снос дома, где Джей раньше жил.  
Вид сверху и правда открывался прекрасный. Было утро, где-то ближе к обеду, и солнце золотило деревья и воду в озере, блики плясали на стеклах поместья, тень от фонтана медленно кралась по подъездной дорожке к клумбам. Джейсон встал, раскинув руки, поймал в объятия ветер, и наконец вздохнул свободно. Пахло не так, как в Готэме, слишком свежо, слишком чисто, но этим он мог наслаждаться. Честно, воздух пьянил, как впервые стащенное у отца пиво.  
Джей расстелил плед и лег на него с книгой. Солнце приятно грело спину, иногда по ней прокатывался прохладный ветер, не давая задремать, и все было прекрасно, особенно печенья от Альфреда.  
Интересно, когда его начнут искать?

На пару часов Джейсон задремал, но в отличие от Алисы в книге, ему не снилось ничего особенного, лишь отголоски прежних ярких снов - теплые прикосновения к щеке и волосам, ощущение улыбки, чувство, что он под защитой. Стоило только выйти за пределы стен, даже не покидая дома, как стало легче.  
Джейсон исследовал крышу, пока не начало темнеть, и там, где башенка выступала над крышей, на старых камнях нашел целый столбик выцарапанных инициалов. Видимо, он не один сбегал сюда от пыльной духоты поместья. Последние царапины были совсем недавние, Джей бы им дал не больше года-двух, и они не заканчивались витиеватой W как остальные.  
Да и не инициалы это были, а целое имя - Дик Грейсон, если Джей правильно разобрал. Удивительно было, что какого-то парня реально звали Диком. Вот не повезло.  
На чердаке башни жили голуби, слышно было их мелодичное, монотонное курлыканье и царапанье когтей по металлической крыше, когда они приземлялись. Домашними они не выглядели, не более, чем плющ или сам Джейсон.  
Когда начало темнеть, Джейсон вернулся обратно к пледу, лег на спину и раскинул руки, ожидая, когда покажутся звезды. Ждать у Джея всегда получалось плохо, и он от скуки менял песни в плеере, не дослушав каждую и до середины.

Девушка забралась на крышу по плющу, как и сам Джейсон. Она была старше, неуловимого возраста от шестнадцати до двадцати, в очках, с длинными рыжими волосами. Босиком, и черное платье испачкалось в пыли.  
\- Так и знала, что найду тебя тут, - сказала она довольно, пристально Джея разглядывая, - Если в этом доме пропадают дети, первым делом ищи их на крыше.  
Джейсон сел и уставился на нее в ответ.  
\- Барбара Гордон, - она присела на корточки рядом и протянула руку, - Я тоже в Ковене.  
\- Джейсон Тодд.  
Пожимать кому-то руку - особенно девушке - было странно, но Джейсон сориентировался быстро. И даже улыбнулся самой наглой из своих улыбок, которую считал обаятельной.  
Барбара тихо засмеялась.  
\- Брюс и Альфред тебя потеряли. Сегодня важный вечер планировался.  
Джей фыркнул и похлопал рядом с собой по пледу, предлагая Барбаре сесть. Та не стала отказываться. Ее взгляд, который она так и не отвела, нервировал. Что она так на его лице искала? Может, он успел испачкаться? Да вроде нет, и было бы чем.  
\- Не знаю, что за важный вечер. Потому что обычно в этом доме не происходит вообще ничего важного.  
\- Сегодня Брюс хотел официально принять тебя в Ковен.  
Ага, как же… Серьезно? Он его с первого дня знакомства с трудом замечал! Зачем ему чужой ребенок? Лишние заботы. Джейсон знал, что иногда взрослые действуют под импульсом, от излишней сентиментальности, а потом жалеют. Взять домой беспризорника, а потом сообразить, сколько это сулит хлопот? Обычное дело.  
Барбара тяжело вздохнула, словно все эти мысли читала на его лице.  
\- Брюс сложный человек, - сказала она, - Он никогда не хотел возглавлять Ковен, думает, будто одному работать проще. Мне пришлось полгода заслуживать его доверие, и если бы не Дик, он бы вряд ли согласился меня принять.  
\- Дик? - Джейсон повернулся к башенке, вспомнив одно из имен на камне.  
\- Его предыдущий ученик.  
Губы Барбары дрогнули.  
\- Нас в Ковене немного. Брюс, Дик и я, еще мисс Кейн, но с ней все сложно. И Альфред, хоть он и не колдует, или колдует так, что мы не замечаем.  
\- На кухне он неплохие чудеса творит.  
Барбара улыбнулась, немного натянуто, и Джейсон чувствовал, что не слишком-то он ей и нравится. Или она не хочет, чтобы он ей понравился. Ничего, к такому он привык.  
\- Ты похож на Дика, - сказала Барбара неожиданно, - Внешне. Но только внешне и все.  
\- Не видел его никогда  
\- Они поссорились с Брюсом, Дик уехал.  
\- И ты думаешь, что меня взяли ему на замену? И теперь он обидится и решит вовсе не возвращаться?  
Наверное, в этой и была ее с ним проблема. Что ж, это точно не должно было стать проблемой Джейсона. Брюс скучает по прошлому ученику? Джейсон может его превзойти, если он что и умел, так это быстро учиться. Математике, магии, драться или разбирать машины по винтикам, какая разница? Он не собирался упускать шанс. Может, этот дом не слишком ему нравился, может, Брюс был странным, но это был дом. Джей мог бы стать здесь своим.  
\- Пожалуй, пойду, поучаствую в собственном посвящении, - сказал Джейсон, поднимаясь и засовывая книгу в сумку. Барбара встала и помогла сложить плед.  
Когда Джейсон влез в свою комнату обратно через окно, она еще оставалась на крыше.

Мисс Кейн чем-то неуловимо была похожа на Брюса - острым взглядом, смягченными женскими чертами линиями носа и скул… Может, Джейсону просто казалось. Он видел только белый овал ее лица, прикрытый глубоким капюшоном черного плаща.  
\- Обязательно в это рядиться? Как из дешевого ужастика.  
Барбара и Мисс Кейн покосились на Брюса. Альфред был привычно невозмутим, на него не цепляли никаких балахонов, никаких масок, как те, которые мисс Кейн и Барбара вертели в руках - обычные маски-домино, почти не скрывавшие черт лица. Просто украшение.  
Черт, богатые люди обожали мистификации! Хлебом не корми, дай создать тайный культ и ходить в мрачных костюмах. Ну, если верить фильмам и книгам.  
Тайный ход из библиотеки, как оказалось, вел под поместье. Весь холм под домами Уэйнов и других готэмских богачей был изрезан пещерами, как полный древоточцев старый комод.  
В основную пещеру, одну из самых крупных, вела длинная винтовая лестница. Освящение было вполне современным, электричество провели из поместья, и в целом место казалось относительно обжитым. Альфред рассказывал историю пещер своим спокойным, тихим голосом с английским акцентом, и Джейсон ловил каждое слово и пытался запомнить каждый камень, мимо которого они проходили.  
В центре пещеры стояло огромное чучело динозавра, совсем как в музее (как-то раз Джейсон пробирался в музей в бесплатный день, чтобы спрятаться от дождя). Пол был неровным и скользким, поэтому там и тут были установлены металлические платформы и дорожки между ними, где стояли закрытые стеклом шкафы с книгами и свитками, фигурки, украшения в кейсах, а иногда вещи, ничем в обычной обстановке не выделявшиеся. В одном из шкафов, мимо которого Джей прошел, сидела на полке кукла чревовещателя, рядом с ней на подставке была серебряная долларовая монетка.  
\- Ты сможешь рассмотреть все позже, - Барбара ненавязчиво подтолкнула Джейсона в спину, - Давай, иди.  
Впереди конструкции из мостиков от платформ сходились, как нити паутины, в круг. В центре стояла огромная жаровня с углем, которую Брюс зажег. Никаких заклинаний, только хлопанье крыльев потревоженных летучих мышей.  
\- Уютно, - сказал Джейсон просто чтобы разбавить неразговорчивость остальных, - Даже стильно. Если любить ужастики.  
Мисс Кейн сунула ему в руку чашу, неожиданно тяжелую, из гладкого зеленоватого камня. Барбара тоже держала такую, и Брюс. Альфред отступил куда-то за пределы света от огня и выключил электричество. Его шаги стихли в темноте.  
\- Джейсон, - Брюс подошел ближе и взял его за руку, - От тебя не понадобится почти никаких действий. Просто потерпи и доверься мне. Нужна будет твоя кровь.  
Да. Что-то такое он ожидал. Тайные культы и колдовские ковены, в книгах они всегда жаждут твоей крови.  
\- Без проблем, бери, сколько нужно.  
\- Нужно будет… довольно много, - Брюс чуть сжал его ладонь, а потом задрал его рукав и погладил запястье, - Но я знаю, что ты выдержишь.  
Джейсон просто кивнул.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - ответил он, и каким-то образом это была правда. Он был уверен, что с ним не случится ничего плохого.  
Скорее он боялся их разочаровать.  
Брюс взял протянутый Барбарой изогнутый нож и провел лезвием по коже на запястье Джейсона, глубоко, но благодаря остроте лезвия тот не сразу почувствовал боль. А когда почувствовал, Брюс удержал его руку, не давая отдернуть, и перевернул ее над чашей, чтобы кровь лилась в нее.  
Руку неприятно тянуло и кололо, но Джейсон терпел, в его жизни были раны и хуже. Однажды неудачно напоролся на нож, например, и то, что тот его не прошил до самых кишков, было величайшей удачей.  
Брюс держал его и не отпускал, смотрел в глаза - то ли пытался подбодрить, то ли боялся, что Джейсон начнет падать в обморок.  
Барбара и Мисс Кейн взяли такие же ножи и порезали руки друг другу. С другой стороны костра их почти не было видно, одни только темные, размытые тени.  
В глазах немного плыло, кровь в чаше была темная, почти черная в свете костра, и скоро прекратила течь, только капала быстро-быстро.  
\- Все, - Брюс отставил чашу в сторону и быстро перевязал Джейсону руку чуть выше раны, а потом только дал приложить пропитанную чем-то травяным тряпицу на запястье, - Это быстро ее закроет. Не останется и следа.  
Шрамы Джейсона не волновали, но было бы глупо умереть от кровопотери. К руке словно приложили снежок или ледышку, и боль ушла.  
\- Ковен в сборе, - сказал Брюс, порезав собственную руку и набрав немного крови в свою чашу.  
Он и девушки выплеснули свою кровь в огонь, а потом Брюс слегка подтолкнул к огню Джейсона. Тот догадался повторить за ними, поднял свою чашу - полную до краев - и плеснул в огонь. Тот зашипел и пошел красными искрами, взвился столбом до потолка.  
Судя по тому, как отпрянули на пару шагов назад девушки, такого эффекта они не ждали. Брюс же остался стоять невозмутимо.  
\- Ковен приветствует нового брата, - сказал он спокойно, повел ладонью, и огонь свернулся обратно в жаровню, как пристыженный пес, - Джейсон. Ты клянешься не нарушать наши правила и оказывать помощь своим братьям и сестрам по ковену?  
Возможно, следовало сейчас остановиться и спросить, что там за правила, и входят ли в них кровавые жертвоприношения по вторникам и оргии по субботам, и рады ли будут сами “братья и сестры” считать его своим, но Джейсон удержался и не испортил ничего глупыми вопросами. Темноты пещеры и искрящий костер создавали атмосферу, которую он просто не мог нарушить. Ему всегда нравилась некоторая театральность.  
\- Клянусь.  
Огонь вспыхнул снова и погас.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - сказал Брюс, и это прозвучало на те важные пару нот теплее, чем когда он просто привел его в поместье.


	2. Огонек свечи

\- Джек, я не могу найти карты! - закричала мама из кабинета, следом послышался звук падающих на пол папок с бумагами.  
Мама всегда нервничала перед экспедициями, но в этот раз дело было совсем плохо. Тим ни разу не видел ее такой - эмоциональной, раздраженной, испуганной немного. При экономке и горничных она держала лицо, но при нем и отце срывалась.  
\- Посмотри в гостиной! - откликнулся отец из библиотеки, - Где еще ты могла их оставить?  
Тим глубоко вздохнул, вытер о брюки вспотевшие ладони и собрал аккуратно разложенные на полу карты. Он изучал их всего пару часов, но отец сделал к ним большую часть перевода, а мама наметила маршрут и указала ссылки на нужные книги, так что все было понятно. Тим знал, что они ищут. И подозревал, что экспедиция выйдет опасной в этот раз.  
Маму никогда не останавливала опасность, когда она хотела что-то найти, даже если поиски затевались не выгоды ради, а исключительно ради самого факта поиска. Ей нравилось утирать носы тем, кто говорил “это невозможно” и “этого не существует”.  
Она была женщиной, которая раскопала в песках храм Баст, нашла на Амазонке затерянную пирамиду, прошлась по тайной пещере в Гималаях, где были спрятаны свитки с ценными знаниями, не снившимися многим другим магам и эзотерикам. И карты, которые дали ей толчок к новой экспедиции, тоже были оттуда.  
Тим всегда гордился матерью. Когда они с отцом возвращались, усталые, хоть и окрыленные успехом, он всегда радовался - исключительно спокойно, чтобы не загружать их эмоциями - и старался вести себя как можно тише, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Не то чтобы они были дома часто. Экспедиции могли длиться год, а то и больше.  
Тиму было двенадцать, и он хотел быть хорошим сыном.  
Поэтому он собрал взятые без спросу карты и отнес в кабинет, положил аккуратно на стол и дождался, пока мама обернется и увидит.  
\- Я взял их, - сказал он тихо, стараясь как всегда лишить слова какого-нибудь выражения эмоций, - Хотел посмотреть. Был очень аккуратен.  
Мама нахмурилась, Тим почти видел, как она хотела накричать на него, но удержалась силой воли. Всегда держала лицо. Если подумать, не смотря на вечные разъезды, она умудрялась держать бизнес отца на плаву, потому что тот в этом успеха не проявлял. Отец был мягким, ему были ближе книги на мертвых языках и алхимия, которой он увлекся пару лет назад, когда в Готэме алхимики начали причинять настоящие неприятности.  
“Некому стало их приструнить, - говорил он недовольно, возвращаясь с очередного приема, который устраивали знающие о магии люди, - Раньше хотя бы был сильный ковен, а что теперь?”  
Но он никогда не пытался им противодействовать, только продолжал свои тихие, никому неизвестные исследования.  
\- Тимоти, - мама подошла к столу, проверила карты, педантично и внимательно, только потом посмотрела на сына, - Не следовало это делать. Что я говорила о документах?  
\- Что нельзя их трогать, - повторил Тим спокойно, - Но я взрослый, мама, и ничего не испортил.  
Мама вздохнула, устало поправила прическу.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не первый раз нарушаешь запрет, Тимоти. Думаешь, я не замечу, что ты берешь книги из кабинета? С тех полок, с которых нельзя?  
Тим опустил голову. Если честно, он думал, что она не заметит.  
\- Твой отец замечает такие вещи.  
Точно. Отец. Просто никогда не казалось, что он против тяги сына к знаниям. Возможно, в своем любопытстве Тим переступил какую-то черту?  
\- Демонология, Тимоти? - мама скрестила руки на груди, - История древних культов?  
\- Я хотел проверить кое-что у Лавкрафта. Иногда мне кажется, что он был не просто сумасшедшим с хорошей фантазией.  
Мама промолчала. Возможно, она не знала ответа на его невысказанный вопрос, возможно, пыталась найти слова, чтобы отругать его, и при этом избежать эмоционального конфликта.  
\- И как? - спросила она, удивив Тима, - Что ты решил в своем маленьком исследовании?  
\- Мне нужно больше данных. Но есть интересные заметки о готэмских культах, Суде Сов, церкви Крови, даже ковен Летучей мыши какое-то время вовсю демонам поклонялся и жертвы приносил.  
Папа появился в дверях, завязывая галстук.  
\- Джанет, нам еще надо отвести Тима к Уэйну.  
\- К Уэйну? Брюсу Уэйну? - спросил Тим, забывая даже про свою обычную привычку молчать и не слишком беспокоить родителей вопросами, особенно глупыми.  
Ведь в Готэме остался только один Уэйн, к которому родители решили бы поехать.  
\- Мы посчитали, что в этот раз тебе небезопасно оставаться одному, - сказал папа и смягчил новость улыбкой, - Раз ты так заинтересован в магии, тебе нужен учитель. Уэйн уже взял одного, почему бы и второго не взять?  
\- Двух, - поправил Тим машинально и смутился, - Он взял двух учеников. Один уехал из города, другой пока почти все время проводит дома. Уже больше полугода.  
\- Иногда я не знаю, гордиться тобой, или начать беспокоиться, - сказал отец, покачав головой.

Особняк Уэйнов был больше особняка Дрейков, почти на десятилетие старше, и чуть выше по холму. Первое большое здание в Готэме. Весь этот город строился изначально на деньгах и желаниях Уэйнов. Дрейки, насколько Тим знал историю семьи, приехали сразу же после, как и Кейны, и Эллиоты. Семьи, основавшие Готэм, и состоявшие в первом ковене Летучей мыши.  
С тех пор поместье стало казаться уютнее, электричество и современные бытовые приборы были изящно припрятаны или стилизованы под старину, но одновременно оно стало и более пустым. Родители рассказывали, что раньше здесь жило больше людей, но потом остались только Марта и Томас с сыном и небольшим штатом прислуги, а потом Брюс Уэйн и его единственный дворецкий. А потом еще приемный сын.  
Тим обожал поместье Уэйнов. Не смотря на пустоту, оно казалось ему живым, может, немного настороженным, как дремлющий на улице сторожевой пес, но открывающим живот тем, кому доверится. Он давно мечтал побывать внутри.  
\- Мистер Дрейк, миссис Дрейк, - дворецкий - мама говорила, его зовут Альфред - открыл им дверь раньше, чем они поднялись на последнюю ступеньку, - А вы, должно быть, юный Тимоти.  
Тим кивнул, стараясь казаться вежливым, но пытаясь за спиной Альфреда поскорее разглядеть дом.  
\- Здравствуйте, - повторил он послушно приветствие за родителями.  
Дворецкий улыбнулся ему краешками губ - или Тиму просто показалось - и проводил их в одну из небольших светлых гостиных. Это была одна из немногих комнат в доме, не занавешенная шторами. Тим знал, он иногда наблюдал за поместьем через бинокль. И нет, он не был сумасшедшим сталкером, ему просто было любопытно! Не так много дел можно найти даже в его родном доме, когда родителей нет. У Тима почти не было друзей в школе - он вообще не любил школу - и уж точно не было никого вне нее. Дома же была только экономка и пара горничных, садовник и шофер. Когда-то приходила няня, но те времена прошли, и Тим даже слабо помнил ее имя. Для него она всегда была просто работником, и она не пыталась стать ему кем-то близким. Он был уверен, мама постаралась найти самую холодную и профессиональную женщину во всем городе.  
Альфред - подумал Тим - не казался холодным не смотря на то, что сохранял одно и то же выражение лица.  
\- Чай или кофе? - спросил дворецкий, - Мастер Брюс придет через минуту. Его немного задерживают дела.  
\- Я знаю, что его вечно задерживает, Альфред, - Джанет покачала головой, - Ловит очередного сумасшедшего колдуна.  
Тим знал этот ее тон. Она намекала на что-то. И он был почти уверен, что она намекала на возвращение старого ковена. Все сильнейшие семьи Готэма вместе. Мечта, от которой его родители не хотели отказываться, от которой мама не хотела отказываться. Безопасность, власть, контроль над хаосом, который Готэм из себя представлял.  
\- Я принесу чай, - ответил Альфред, словно ничего и не услышал.  
Тим был впечатлен. Мало кому удавалось игнорировать маму.  
Брюс Уэйн зашел в гостиную, когда Альфред уже разлил чай по чашкам и поставил на стол тарелочки с домашним печеньем. Пах хозяин дома костром, жжеными травами и самую малость серой. Тим еле удержался, чтобы не чихнуть.  
\- Джанет, Джек, - он кивнул старшим, пожал им руки, а потом с таким же серьезным лицом протянул свою огромную ладонь Тиму, - Тимоти. Ты подрос с нашей последней встречи.  
\- Мне было шесть, - ответил Тим и постарался как можно крепче пожать руку в ответ.  
Ему показалось, что Брюс Уэйн улыбнулся.  
\- Что вас привело ко мне?  
Мама отпила чаю и начала разговор вместо отца, чересчур уж увлеченного печеньем.  
\- Мы уезжаем в экспедицию. Месяца три точно, полгода по худшим расчетам. Обычно мы оставляли Тимоти с няней, но сейчас он слишком уж взрослый. И очень любопытный.  
Тим смутился и попытался сделать вид, что, как и отец, очень увлечен угощением. Печенья и правда были невероятно вкусными.  
\- Тим пытается изучать магию, - продолжила мама спокойно, - И, поскольку было бы глупо ему мешать, мы решили найти ему учителя.  
\- Могу посоветовать вам пару знакомых, - ответил мистер Уэйн спокойно.  
Тим боялся на него смотреть, словно того разозлит, если он начнет напрашиваться, но ему так хотелось, чтобы мистер Уэйн не советовал кого-то, а сам взялся его учить. Он был лучшим, в этом Тим не сомневался, он слышал, что рассказывали о нем родители(и нет, он не считал, что подслушивать плохо).  
\- Нам не нужны знакомые, Брюс. Нам нужно, чтобы его учил ты, потому что ты лучший, и кроме того - наш сосед. И нет, я больше не хочу даже слышать, что ты не хочешь возрождать Ковен, что ты со всем справляешься сам. У тебя уже есть два ученика, так почему бы тебе отказывать нашему сыну?  
\- Уэйны многим обязаны нашей семье, - подал голос отец. Тим впервые слышал, чтобы тот говорил с кем-то так уверенно, - И мы не просим принимать Тима в Ковен, вот уж спасибо. Да простит меня Джанет, но я и сам рад, что мы можем работать одни, без присмотра кого-нибудь из Уэйнов. Я даже не прошу называть Тима учеником. Скажем, ты будешь за ним приглядывать, как репетитор. Или друг семьи. А мы в ответ поделимся с тобой тем, что найдем в экспедиции.  
Тим рискнул поднять глаза на мистера Уэйна, тот все равно смотрел сейчас на отца, ничего больше вокруг не замечая. Или делая вид, что не замечает.  
“Пожалуйста, согласись, - говорил про себя Тим, - Тебе предложили хорошую цену. Все в магии крутится вокруг этих услуг, так? Так соглашайся!”  
Мистер Уэйн неожиданно перевел взгляд на Тима, и тот вздрогнул испуганно сначала, а потом заставил себя ответить. Вот так, посмотреть уверенно, как смотрит всегда мама, как смотрел сейчас отец.  
В этот раз мистер Уэйн определенно улыбнулся.  
\- Даже если мы не в одном Ковене, как мечтали родители, мы все еще друзья, Джек. И я уважаю твою работу, Джанет. И самое главное - не хочу, чтобы юный маг спалил дом по соседству, или устроил еще что хуже по неопытности.  
\- Мастер Тимоти может перебраться к нам, вместо того, чтобы скучать в пустом доме, - подал голос Альфред, о котором, признаться, Тим едва не забыл, - Мне не сложно будет приглядеть за еще одним юном джентельменом, а Мастеру Джейсону компанию сверстника пойдет на пользу.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Джек и Брюс пожали друг другу руки, а Тим сжал пальцы в кулаки, до боли, оставляя на ладонях следы от ногтей, только чтобы не закричать от радости. Недавно о таком и мечтать не мог! Учиться у лучшего мага города, жить здесь, в поместье Уэйнов, может, даже подружиться с другим таким же начинающим магом! Может быть, если он покажет себя хорошо, мистер Уэйн согласится когда-нибудь взять его в Ковен? В отличие от родителей, Тим точно не хотел всю жизнь работать один.  
\- Прогуляйся по дому, Тимоти, - предложил мистер Уэйн, и Тим, осмелев, разжал пальцы.  
\- Зовите меня Тим! - сказал он быстро, надеясь, что не перешел этим никаких границ.  
\- Тогда ты зови меня Брюсом, - мистер Уэйн - Брюс - положил руку Тиму на плечо, - Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

Тим не собирался шпионить, честно, он просто решил пройтись по дому, раз ему все равно разрешили. Он так давно хотел увидеть особняк изнутри, те комнаты, окна которых были зашторены, или где окон не было вовсе. Альфред оставил его одного в жилом крыле, где располагались спальни, и велел выбрать себе одну из незанятых, пока сам дворецкий подготовит смену белья. Сегодня Тиму еще предстояло ночевать у себя дома, проводить родителей, собрать необходимые вещи, но уже завтра он мог переехать.  
В конце коридора - там, если Тим правильно представил план дома из своих наблюдений снаружи - была комната в башне. И оттуда играла ритмично и громко музыка. Не такая, более спокойная, какую предпочитал Тим, а резкая, тяжелая и злая.  
И Тим решил, что не будет особого вреда, если он подойдет к комнате, заглянет осторожно в приоткрытую дверь и посмотрит на настоящего ученика Брюса Уэйна (а не груз, повешенный ему на шею знакомыми). Ученик - Джейсон - сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, в окружении десятка свечей, и пытался зажечь одну из них.  
Он точно пытался, видно было, как напряжены его плечи и спина, и как он сжимал в кулаки пальцы.  
Свеча была простейшим магическим упражнением, Тим умел зажигать их уже в пять лет. Если быть совсем точным, в пять лет он поджег на няне пиджак, и поэтому запомнил тот случай на всю жизнь. Сложнее было даже не зажечь что-то, а наоборот, удержаться от этого, направить огонь ровно туда, куда было нужно и тогда, когда было нужно. Тим это отлично умел, он даже гордился немного своим контролем. Инцидент с горящей одеждой никогда больше не повторялся.  
Ученик Брюса раздраженно фыркнул и швырнул свечу в стену. Тим вздрогнул от неожиданности, сделал шаг назад и половица под его ногой громко скрипнула.  
\- Что еще от меня нужно, Альфи? - спросил Джейсон, - Эй! А ты кто такой?  
Тим знал Джейсона, но Джейсон не знал Тима и о Тиме. Потому что он-то точно не следил за другими тайком. За тем, как соседские мальчики залезают погреться на крышу поместья, гуляют у озера и лазают по деревьям, как белки, или как они выходят почитать и потренироваться в сад. Или устраивают пробежку по окрестностям вместе с приемным отцом.  
Тим знал и Джейсона, и Дика до него, по маленьким моментам, которые успевал поймать в объектив камеры или бинокль. По рассказам, которые ходили о них в школе - активный, хулиганистый Грейсон, о проделках которого до сих пор вспоминала вся Готэмская Академия, и неприветливый заучка Тодд, которого обожали учителя, но с которым дружили только ребята из кружка механиков.  
\- Тимоти Дрейк, - Тим не знал, уместно ли протянуть руку, или это будет слишком официально? Джейсон не казался фанатом этикета, он вообще не казался фанатом общения и тем более физических контактов. - Здравствуйте.  
Может, надо было сказать “привет, чел”? Или “хай, как дела, чувак”?  
Джейсон огляделся, будто не совсем понял, с кем Тим разговаривает.  
\- Черт побери, никогда не обращайся ко мне на вы, я подумал, что время искривилось и я превратился в брюзгливого старика, вроде Брюса.  
Даже с точки зрения Тима Брюс не был стариком. Может, он снова чего-то не понимал. Настоящие люди, не книжные герои, были сложные. Даже в школе. Они обожали говорить неправильно, и он мог с ними общаться, но сленг был такой разный, такой изменчивый, и всегда нес в себе тысячи оттенков. Иногда Тим умудрялся проболеть дома месяц, а когда возвращался в класс, все уже использовали совсем другие слова и шутки.  
\- Брюсу ведь… двадцать девять? - осторожно уточнил Тим и помялся на пороге.  
\- Еще бы я знал, сколько ему лет, но ведет он себя как тот еще противный старикашка. - Джейсон уставился на Тима оценивающе, а потом махнул рукой, - Не стой на пороге. И скажи уже, откуда ты тут взялся, чудо природы?  
Тим зашел внутрь, посмотрел в сторону стула, на котором была сложена одежда - довольно аккуратно, во всяком случае, ничего не валилось на пол - потом на рабочее кресло у стола и кровать - прикрытую покрывалом прямо поверх сбитого в ком одеяла. Он не знал, куда сесть, а Джейсон просто продолжал смотреть, и в результате Тим опустился прямо на пол. Джейсон улыбнулся криво, но вроде бы не зло.  
В комнате было мало мебели и мало вещей - книги и тетради на столе, разложенные неровными стопками, похожими на пизанские башни, одежда на стуле, несколько плакатов с рок-группами на стенах и гитара в углу, без подставки. Сам Тим никогда не заботился так о порядке, вещи не стоили обычно потраченного на их уборку времени, исключая книги и документы, или важные для работы предметы. В новом доме придется быть аккуратнее, даже если он чувствовал себя уютнее среди беспорядка и хаоса.  
\- Меня зовут Тим Дрейк, мои родители… знакомые мистера Уэйна, - Тим поерзал, стараясь не сшибить расставленные вокруг свечки, - Они уезжают в экспедицию и попросили его приглядеть за мной.  
\- Из Брюса плохая нянька. Хотя, всегда есть Альфред.  
\- Приглядеть за мной, в том смысле, что учить, - пояснил Тим, - Магии.  
Он не понял, что изменилось в лице и взгляде Джейсона. Вот тот смотрел спокойно, немного заинтересованно, и вдруг поджал губы и чуть нахмурил брови.  
Но ничего не сказал.  
Тим не совсем понимал. Возможно, это ревность? Или беспокойство, что ему станут уделять меньше времени? Или Джейсон просто не любит тех, кто его младше?  
\- Я буду просто жить здесь и иногда спрашивать у мистера Уэйна советов, - поспешил он успокоить человека, с которым ему придется пересекаться и который, возможно, мог стать ему другом, - Я неплохо справлялся до этого сам, родители просто боятся, что я могу ошибиться в более сложных практических заданиях. Меня заинтересовала демонология…  
\- Знаешь, по классификации Аллена в его книге, демоны - неверное название, - сказал Джейсон, скрестив руки на груди, - Как и ангелы. Скорее их стоит делить на благосклонных и зловредных духов. И даже тут никогда не угадаешь, потому что есть теория, что у каждой сильной сущности в потустороннем мире как минимум две стороны.  
Тим улыбнулся невольно. Джейсон был похож на тех парней из школы, которые его задирали, но говорил он иначе. И он знал вещи. Тим мог бы начать дискуссию, но, пожалуй, сейчас было не лучшее время.  
\- Значит, до этого тебя учили родители?  
Тим покачал головой неопределенно.  
\- Не совсем, скорее я учился сам. Показать?  
Может, здесь, в Ковене, все было как в школе? Если продемонстрировать, что ты не слабак, тебя начнут уважать. Тим не очень любил все эти игры в сильных и слабых, но раньше у него еще не было шанса подружиться с теми, кто был на него похож.  
Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись, стараясь действовать так же уверенно, как и в одиночестве дома. Шторы задернулись, лишая комнату последнего, вечернего уже света, электричество погасло, а потом Тим нащупал своей волей каждую из десятка свеч на полу и заставил их подняться в воздух. Управление множеством мелких предметов всегда было его любимым фокусом.  
Когда свечи закачались вокруг них с Джейсоном, Тим заставил их вспыхнуть.  
Он услышал, как Джейсон охнул тихо, улыбнулся широко - ему понравилось! - и тут же концентрация чуть сбилась и пара свечей попытались упасть на пол.  
\- Прости! - сказал Тим быстро, открывая глаза.  
Джейсон держал свечи в руках, поймал их так быстро, что те не успели коснуться пола. Огоньки на них он потушил пальцами. Остальные свечи Тим аккуратно опустил на место сам и дал электрическому свету снова зажечься.  
\- Круто, - сказал Джейсон, усмехнувшись снова уголком губ, - Но осторожней с этими фокусами у моей головы. Иногда магия… сбоит.  
Значит, это могла быть не потеря концентрации?  
\- Влияние защитных чар?  
\- На мне один амулет против проклятий, на такую ерунду вряд ли даже сработает. Нет, просто. Помехи. Брюс пока сам не знает, что это за хрень, и я тоже не знаю. В книгах пойди отличи мракобесие и метафоры от реальности. Много что может вызвать такой эффект.  
Тим уже представлял примерно, какие книги поищет в семейной библиотеке, пока будет собирать вещи.  
\- Забей, - сказал Джейсон таким тоном, будто любое вмешательство в эту тайну его оскорбит, - Ты же просто будешь с Брюсом заниматься, как с репетитором? Вот и занимайся, а в это не лезь.  
Тим был уверен, что Джейсон ревнует. Но он не мог понять, почему. Потому что сам не мог повторить такой же фокус? Но он уже больше полугода тут учится!  
\- Ты… круто поймал свечи, - сказал он, осторожно подбирая слова. Весь этот разговор был для него как бой, и он просчитывал его шаг за шагом, будто шахматную партию - Сразу две!  
\- Я чувствую магию, хоть это я могу. - Джейсон откинулся назад и распластался на ковре, - Меня зовут Джейсон, кстати. И ты тоже крут, для такой-то мелочи. Родители, небось, гордятся.  
Тим опустил голову и прислушался к продолжавшей играть музыке, ритмичной и тяжелой.  
Джейсон мог не ревновать. Даже со своими фокусами, Тим вряд ли бы привлек чье-то внимание и вряд ли бы кого-то заставил гордиться.  
Все хорошо. Его это устраивало.


	3. Малиновка

  
  


Полет был непривычно тяжелым, самолет попал в грозу недалеко от Готэма, и Дик успел задуматься над тем, как глупо было бы погибнуть в небе, вот так вот, в металлической коробке с людьми, которых он даже не знал.  
Но все оказалось не так страшно. Они приземлились, пусть даже позже положенного, и все хлопали так громко, что у Дика заболела голова, хотя он сам тоже бодро приветствовал аплодисментами посадку.  
Может, он просто устал. Дик любил путешествия, правда, он сам не подозревал, как вольно ему будет дышаться вне Готэма, как много он сможет узнать и увидеть, выйдя из-под крыла Брюса, но даже так – приятно было наконец вернуться домой. Как оказалось, устать можно было даже от свободы.  
В Готэме шел ливень, небо было серым и тяжелым, высокие черные здания центра города были почти не видны в плохую погоду.  
\- Мастер Ричард, - Альфред встречал его с зонтом у аэропорта, и Дик был так рад его видеть, что обнял, чуть не уронив на мокрый асфальт свою дорожную сумку, - Я тоже рад вас видеть, но давайте оставим объятия для более приятной обстановки.  
\- Прости, я просто скучал! – Дик закинул сумку на плечо и широко улыбнулся.  
Альфред улыбнулся в ответ, самыми уголками губ, и повел Дика к машине. Все та же, что была у него прежде, дворецкий не стал брать одну из чересчур дорогих машин Брюса, приехал на своей.  
\- Как Брюс? Как Бэбс? Господи, я буду рад даже Кэти видеть! Хотя в последний раз она меня чуть взглядом не сожгла. Буквально.  
\- Мисс Кейн сейчас не в городе, - Альфред завел машину, та загудела, и даже этот звук казался Дику приветливым, словно она была рада его видеть, - Мастер Брюс занимается расследованием, в городе снова пропадают люди, в этот раз в совершенно неприличном количестве. Мисс Гордон занимается с мальчиками.  
Дик кивал лениво в такт словам Альфреда, мечтая уже о горячем чае перед камином, и том, как обнимет Бэбс, и Брюса, который наверняка будет рад видеть его после разлуки, позабыв про обиды, и…  
\- Мальчиками? В смысле?  
Альфред слегка замялся – непривычная для него реакция, и от того тревожная.  
Дик не был дома год, и почти ни с кем из Ковена не общался, отправляя только короткие письма с разных адресов, чтобы не волновались. Обычно он не останавливался в одном городе дольше, чем на неделю, задерживаясь лишь иногда, когда местным магам нужна была его помощь, или когда выдавалась возможность чему-нибудь научиться. Он проехал сначала от Готэма до южного побережья, а после махнул в Европу, ближе к краям, из которых приехала когда-то его мама. Если честно, Дик собирался найти там родственников, но нашел только новых друзей, что тоже было неплохо.  
Дик помнил, как решил начать путешествие. Он поссорился с Брюсом, который считал его слишком неосторожным – «Магия не терпит легкомыслия, Дик» - они накричали друг на друга, Брюс бросил в сердцах, что лучше бы Дику уйти, раз он не хочет работать по его правилам, что Брюсу не нужна ответственность за человека, который беречься даже не пытается, и Дик ушел. То, что должно было стать коротким странствием на пару штатов, просто чтобы дать себе и Брюсу остыть, растянулось на целый год и два континента. Брюс не звал его назад, и Дик не спешил возвращаться, пока не понял, что скучает. Он думал, что Брюс скучает тоже, просто не может как всегда признать это и извиниться. Без проблем - Дик готов был теперь извиниться первым.  
\- Мастер Брюс взял нового ученика вскоре после вашего ухода, - наконец ответил Альфред, - А еще сын Дрейков, Тимоти, живет у нас уже пару месяцев, пока его родители в отъезде. С ним мастер Брюс занимается тоже, пусть и не так серьезно.  
\- Он взял нового ученика? – переспросил Дик, почти не веря тому, что слышит, - Он же сам говорил, что не хочет больше ответственности! И что мы с Барбарой слишком много внимания требуем! Хотя Бэбс даже не у него учится.  
\- Мастер Джейсон особый случай, - Альфред слегка улыбнулся, словно одни мысли о мальчишке приносили радость, - Он вам понравится. Только дайте ему время, в своей проблеме с общением они с Мастером Брюсом похожи. Мастер Тимоти тоже крайне милый мальчик, но мы лишь приглядываем за ним временно. Сами знаете, сколько бед могут принести себе и другим юные маги без чьего-нибудь надзора.  
Дик знал, видел не раз, как люди, обладавшие даром, но не развивавшие его правильно, погибали, становились одержимыми или превращались в преступников. Магия… развращала, она давала вроде бы легкие решения, но потом всегда спрашивала за них цену. Все равно что бриться опасной бритвой, чуть дрогнет рука, и потечет кровь. У некоторых рука с непривычки так дергалась, что разрез получался от уха до уха. Метафорически.  
\- Брюс взял ученика , - повторил Дик, не справившись с удивлением и обидой даже после слов Альфреда, - То есть, стоило мне выйти за порог, он просто заменил меня более послушным мальчишкой?  
Альфред тихо, сухо засмеялся.  
\- Поверьте, Мастер Джейсон какой угодно, но не послушный.

***  
Особняк не изменился ничуть, даже розы, которые Альфред выращивал с не меньшей любовью, чей всех жителей дома, оставались такими же идеальными. Газоны были подстрижены и блестели после дождя, птицы, которых Дик прикармливал все детство, так никуда и не улетели, стайками носясь между деревьев сада. Отсюда слышен был их возмущенный щебет – видимо, кто-то не поделил еду. Пока они ехали, ливень кончился, но солнце из-за туч так и не показалось.  
\- Мастер Тимоти подкладывает еду в кормушки, - пояснил Альфред, как всегда будто мысли прочитав, по одному взгляду, который Дик бросил в сторону птиц, - Так что ваши любимцы все еще здесь.  
Дик любил птиц, не тех, что в клетках, а тех, что носятся свободно вокруг, летят по свету за весной, погибая в своих странствиях. Его мама их тоже любила, говорила, что они похожи на их цирк и их семью. Дика она всегда звала своей маленькой малиновкой, раз уж он родился в самом начале весны. Дик вспомнил о ней и сразу потянулся к единственному амулету, который носил с самого детства, еще до встречи с Брюсом – маленькой птичке из серебра, с красной эмалью на груди, на простом кожаном шнурке. Мамин подарок.  
Птицам все еще были рады в поместье Уэйнов, но будут ли рады одной конкретной пташке, вернувшейся из долгого полета?  
Двери открылись без скрипа, Дик шагнул домой, чувствуя себя почему-то так же неуверенно, как и первый раз, когда был маленьким мальчиком из цирка, оставшимся без знакомых, друзей и семьи. Брюс тогда положил руку ему на плечо, подталкивая вперед. В этот раз так же поступил Альфред.  
\- Ваша комната полностью готова, мастер Ричард, - сказал он и обнял Дика, - Я приготовлю чай.

Второй этаж, всегда казавшийся Дику чересчур большим и пустым, был теперь более обжитым. Да, по-прежнему вокруг царил идеальный порядок - не стоило ждать от Альфреда меньшего - и все же ковер был чуть сбит, на столике рядом с телефоном кто-то оставил стопку тетрадей, и в самой крайней комнате, той, что в башне, работало радио.  
Комната Дика была ближе к лестнице в холл, в свой первый приезд он просто выбрал первую попавшуюся и не стал потом менять. Из нее было удобно сбегать ночью, спустившись вниз по старому дикому винограду и решетке, которая его когда-то поддерживала.  
Альфред убрался, не просто смахнул пыль и застелил постель, но собрал аккуратно разбросанную тогда в пылу сборов одежду и убрал в шкаф, стопками сложил бумаги на столе. Дик уехал сразу после выпуска из школы, так и не узнав, что ответили из колледжа, куда он подавал документы. Теперь это не было важно - Дик собирался поступать заново. Оставалось только выбрать, учиться в Готэме, или перебираться в Нью-Йорк, где у него теперь было много друзей. Большое яблоко манило волшебную молодежь так же, как и обычную, а Дик любил компанию тех, кто его понимал.  
Из окна было видно птичьи кормушки и кольцо для баскетбола, установленное там, где родители Брюса обычно играли в теннис. Сам Брюс не любил игры с мячом, вообще любые командные игры, а Дику хватало схваток с Барбарой и друзьями по школе в спортзале.  
Что-то оставалось прежним, но что-то менялось. 

Дик бросил сумку на пол, не чувствуя ни малейшего желания сейчас ее разбирать. Он с радостью и сам бы упал сейчас на кровать, прямо в одежде и обуви, накрылся бы одеялом и проспал до ночи. Но вместе с усталостью на него давила и тревога, странный мандраж, как перед выступлениями или экзаменами. Или перед сложным ритуалом, в котором ему надо было Брюсу помогать.  
Надо было найти Бэбс, посмотреть на этого… Джейсона, и на Тима Дрейка. Дик смутно мог представить себе Тима, он видел его родителей раз или два. Формально они были соседями, конечно, но два поместья разделял внушительный кусок земли и нелюбовь их хозяев к общению . Джанет Дрейк была невысокой женщиной с тонкими, мягкими чертами лица, которые совсем не подходили ее острому характеру, Джек был лишь чуть выше жены, его лицо не запоминалось с первого взгляда, приятное, но совершенно обычное и неприметное, если не считать седеющей бороды. Наверное, мальчик был немного похож на них обоих - бледный, милый, с черными волосами и голубыми глазами.  
Джейсона Дик даже не мог себе представить, и, если честно, не хотел. Наверное, поздно было в его возрасте ревновать внимание учителя - тем более что формально Брюс его обучение закончил, как и воспитание - но Дик ничего с собой не мог поделать. Никто до этого даже не пытался занять его место, он привык быть… уникальным.  
Дик бросил куртку на стул, оставшись в одной выцветшей майке с логотипом Готэмских рыцарей и не менее линялых джинсах, и пошел в библиотеку. Если где-то Бэбс и учила кого-то, так именно там.

Смех Бэбс был слышен еще из холла. Дик улыбнулся, только сейчас понимая, как он по ней соскучился. Барбара не была его первой девушкой, но оставалась самой любимой, они встречались три года, и прозвища “жених и невеста” из шуточных грозили когда-то стать реальными. Они учились вместе в школе и в Ковене, сбегали по ночам, чтобы полазить по крышам и погулять по улицам, специально нарываясь на опасность, они любили друг друга, и все бы точно закончилось свадьбой, если бы, когда Дик решил уехать, Бэбс поехала за ним. Только вот Бэбс отказалась.  
Дик как сейчас помнил, как она на него смотрела - с болью, словно он ударил ее поддых, разом выбив весь воздух - когда он сказал, что уезжает, и предложил отправиться с ним.  
\- У меня отец в Готэме, Дик, - сказала Бэбс тогда, и хотя она пыталась говорить спокойно, как взрослая, глаза у нее покраснели, и руки немного дрожали, - Я поступила в колледж. И я не могу бросить Ковен, даже если Брюс ведет себя как мудак. Если ты перестанешь решать поспешно, ты поймешь, что тебе не надо уезжать, вы помиритесь через пару дней, как всегда.  
\- Я тут задыхаюсь, Бэбс, - это была правда, Дик физически дышать не мог, делал вдох и сам воздуха не чувствовал, - Мне надо уехать. Неужели ты любишь этот город больше, чем меня?  
Барбара тогда не ответила, и молчание само по себе говорило все, что нужно. Через полгода Дик почувствовал себя мудаком за то, что вообще поставил перед ней этот выбор. Конечно же Бэбс его любила, просто она была разумной девушкой. И, возможно, именно Дик оказался в их паре слабым звеном - желание уехать оказалось ему важнее любимой девушки. Обида на Брюса, желание доказать собственные силы, вырваться из клетки, в которую превращалось поместье, все это в какой-то момент перевесило то, что у них с Барбарой было.  
Как он хотел ее обнять сейчас, почувствовать сладкий запах ее духов, поцеловать, начать все заново. Но - и Дик был уверен в этом - начать заново уже не получилось бы.  
Дик остановился, привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Барбару он увидел первой - ее рыжие волосы, ставшие с их последней встречи чуть длиннее, ее зеленую блузку, поверх которой было видно амулет с золотой летучей мышью, все эти яркие пятна среди однообразного уюта комнаты. Барбара все еще смеялась, прикрывая рот рукой. Мальчик перед ней замер с сосредоточенным лицом, закусив губу, и держал руки перед собой, управляя подсвечником и часами в воздухе. Другой мальчик - подросток скорее, - озвучивал их, как игрушки в кукольном театре, ловко меняя голос с высокого на более глубокий, точно имитируя французский акцент.  
Барбара заметила его первой, ее смех смолк, а глаза удивленно раскрылись. Следом с грохотом упали на пол подсвечник и часы - мальчики повернулись к Дику вслед за ней. Тот, что старше, чуть двинулся вперед, закрывая собой младшего.  
\- Привет, - сказал Дик, заставляя свой голос звучать весело, словно от одного взгляда на Бэбс ему не хотелось разбить себе голову о стену, словно от одной мысли, что его дома вовсе не ждали, ему не хотелось снова сбежать, - Я вернулся.  
Бэбс бросилась к нему и обняла так быстро, что Дик еле среагировать успел, подхватив ее за талию и прижимая к себе.  
\- Прости, - она почти сразу же отстранилась, и Дик отпустил ее неохотно, - Я думала, ты уже не приедешь, Альфред ждал тебя пару часов назад.  
\- Были проблемы с погодой, - Дик повернулся к мальчикам и улыбнулся снова, широко, как улыбался незнакомым детям в цирке, - Я смотрю, в наших рядах пополнение.  
Мальчик помладше был почти таким, каким Дик его и представлял - маленькая, невероятно милая копия Джанет Дрейк, разве что держался не так уверенно, смотрел на Дика во все глаза из-за плеча товарища. Старший был высоким, по-юношески нескладным, и ухмылка у него была как у Гринча, когда тот задумывал гадость. Оба черноволосые и голубоглазые, разве что у Тима глаза были слегка ближе к серому. Если подумать, их с Диком можно было бы принять за братьев от разных матерей.  
\- Дик, - Барбара отступила на несколько шагов назад и показала в сторону мальчиков, - Это Тим Дрейк, наш гость. А это Джейсон, новый член Ковена. Мальчики, это…  
\- Дик Грейсон, - сказал Джейсон раньше нее и скрестил руки на груди, - Я все думал, как может выглядеть человек с таким идиотским именем.  
Дик приподнял бровь, не зная, злиться или смеяться. Джейсон был младше, по виду, года на три-четыре, но держался так, словно они в школе место в столовой не поделили.  
Пожалуй, это все-таки было смешно.  
\- Надеюсь, я тебя не разочаровал, - ответил Дик, стараясь не засмеяться. Бэбс понимающе ему подмигнула.  
\- Ну, ты определенно симпатичней, чем я представлял, - Джейсон взял Тима за руку и потащил мимо Дика и Барбары к выходу, - Пойдем, Тимбо, не будем голубкам мешать.  
Тим, проходя мимо, несмело Дику улыбнулся и помахала рукой. Дик помахал в ответ.  
\- Альфред был прав, - сказал он, чувствуя, как злость и страх отступают хоть немного, - Они милые.  
\- Погоди, пока не пообщаешься с ними подольше. Тим - маленький сталкер, который может кого угодно до сердечного приступа довести, - Барбара потерла устало глаза и пошла собирать книги и вещи, которые они раскидали по ковру, - А Джейсон умеет быть настоящей задницей. Слышал бы ты, как он с Брюсом разговаривает. И как подговаривает Тима ругаться на латыни, после того, как Альфред пытался отучить его от уличного сленга.  
\- Уверен, мы подружимся. Я знаю много ругательств на разных языках. Это все равно что получить братика, даже двух братиков.  
Дик помог поставить оставшиеся книги на место - те были на французском, от словарей до сказок - и взял Бэбс за руку.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Я тоже, Дик. Правда, скучала. Но я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и знаю, что ты уже понял, каким будет ответ. Давай решим это сразу.  
\- Мы можем остаться друзьями, - Дик умел врать каждым своим движением, как никто другой, и сейчас даже взгляд его должен был убедить Бэбс, что он не против ее решения, что он ему рад, - Как раньше. Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда будешь моей любимой напарницей по преступлениям. Как насчет отпраздновать мое возвращение, заколдовав птичек Пингвина, чтобы гоняли его по всему городу, а потом пройтись по клубам?  
Бабс засмеялась тихо и обняла его снова. Дик знал, что ей стало легче.  
Осталось убедить самого себя, что ему тоже.

Барбара собралась домой, не дождавшись ужина.  
\- Раньше у меня хотя бы было оправдание задерживаться на ночь, - сказала она неловко, - А теперь отец не дай бог решит, что я решила с Брюсом встречаться.  
\- Миллиардер, красавчик, в самом расцвете сил, я бы сам с ним встречался, но видишь, как дело обернулось, - Дик поцеловал Барбару в щеку и помог надеть пальто.  
\- Фу, Дик, - Барбара скривила губы и покачала головой, - Будь проклято мое живое воображение!  
Дик помог Альфреду накрыть на стол, попытался разговорить спустившегося сверху Тима, и в результате все закончилось тем, что Дик рассказывал и Тиму, и притихшему Джейсону, о своих приключениях в Старлинг-Сити, где они с другом ловили волшебника, умевшего путешествовать через зеркала.  
\- И вот я выхожу из душа голый, поворачиваюсь к зеркалу, - Дик сам увлекся рассказом, вспоминая ту ночь, - А этот придурок смотрит на меня из зеркала. В темной ванне, где всего одна лампочка кое-как горела. Хочется верить, что я издал мужественный, полный праведного негодования крик, но Уолли утверждает, что я завизжал, как младенец. После такого поймать этого зеркального ублюдка было делом чести!  
Тим хихикал в ладошку, Джейсон откровенно ржал, и Дик засмеялся тоже. Черт, он скучал по дому, и, наверное, получить младшего брата - братьев - было не так уж плохо. Дик мог бы учить их, втравливать в неприятности и подкалывать, как делали родственники в больших семьях.  
Смех умолк, когда Брюс зашел в столовую, мрачный, в своем любимом черном плаще, будто с похорон вернулся.  
\- Дик, - Брюс посмотрел на него пристально, не показывая ни удивления, ни радости, ни злости, - Мальчики. Добрый вечер. Альфред, надеюсь, ужин еще не остыл?  
\- Я его разогрею, - Альфред собрал тарелки, с которых они успели незаметно стянуть большую часть еды, - Еще немного, и юные господа ничего бы вам не оставили.  
\- В большой семье рот не разевают, - прокомментировал это Джейсон, а потом встал из-за стола, - Брюс, ты обещал урок.  
\- Не сегодня, Джейсон. У меня много дел. Альфред, принесешь ужин в мой кабинет? Благодарю.  
Дик не мог не заметить, что выглядит Брюс отвратительно - едва ли не посерел от усталости, под глазами тени, и не валился он с ног, видимо, только благодаря своему фирменному упрямству. И мудачеству. Потому что, серьезно?  
\- Вот так, даже без привета обойдемся, просто “добрый вечер”? - спросил Дик, поднимаясь из-за стола и направляясь за Брюсом, который даже не подумал остановиться для разговора, - Мы год не виделись, Брюс!  
\- Одинадцать месяцев и пять дней, если быть точнее.  
Брюс сбросил плащ на диван в кабинете и подошел к столу, пытаясь найти что-то среди аккуратно разложенных файлов.  
Дик знал, что Брюс может вести себя так вечно - холодно, на грани вежливости, не глядя в глаза. И он всю юность такое поведение терпел, не пытался ничего изменить, потому что он был всего лишь усыновленным мальчиком из цирка, который был всем Брюсу обязан, и пытался отплатить хотя бы послушанием, хотя бы помощью и привычкой не мешать, извиняться первым, уступать на каждом шагу. Только вот Дик вырос и не собирался больше такое отношение терпеть.  
\- Не знаю даже, радоваться, что ты считал, или беспокоиться. Ты мог бы хоть раз обратное письмо прислать. Позвонить. Передать весточку через знакомых.  
Брюс отложил несколько газетных вырезок в сторону и отошел к карте Готэма на стене, утыканной цветными булавками. Очередное расследование шло полным ходом.  
\- Мне казалось, ты хотел свободы, в том числе от моего надзора. Поэтому, Дик, я не понимаю, что тебя возмущает.  
\- Я хотел свободы, а не того, чтобы ты забыл меня и в качестве замены других детей набрал.  
\- Я их не набирал. Джейсон жил на улице, и я не мог оставить его там одного, как и отдать подростка с магическим талантам в обычный приют. Тем более что он уже из трех сбегал до этого. Тим у нас временно, его родители должны скоро вернуться.  
\- Окей, - Дик улыбнулся, заставил себя улыбнуться и чуть пригасить гнев, но выходило плохо, - Я понял насчет Тима. А Джейсон просто в качестве совпадения на меня похож?  
\- Вы не похожи. По характеру, во всяком случае.  
\- Ты мог пристроить его к любому из знакомых. Джейсону Бладу пригодился бы ученик, Затаре, да кому угодно. Наша последняя ссора была потому, что ответственность за меня на тебя слишком давила.  
\- Наша ссора была, потому что ты не следовал моим приказам.  
\- Да черт тебя побери, Брюс!  
Брюс обернулся наконец, удивленный. Один из его амулетов вспыхнул, уловив слабое проклятье.  
\- Ты что, попытался меня сглазить сейчас? - спросил он удивленно, и Дик довольно хмыкнул, потому что это была победа. Теперь Брюс его слушал. По-настоящему.  
\- Почему ты взял еще одного ученика? Честно, не прячась за логикой.  
\- Потому что я скучал.  
Брюс вздохнул и посмотрел Дику в глаза, наконец-то прямо и открыто.  
\- Без тебя стало… мрачнее. В поместье, в Ковене. Я слишком привык на тебя полагаться. И тогда я встретил Джейсона, то подумал, что если смог вырастить тебя, пусть и не идеально, то должен справиться и с ним. У него талант, Дик, ты бы видел, искрами так и бьется, он либо сам себя сжег бы, либо пошел по плохой дороге. Я подумал, что решение взять над ним опеку будет выгодным для всех.  
Дик не мог даже разозлиться, потому что Брюс был… Брюсом. Изо всех сил пытался быть логичным, рациональным, но первого признания лично Дику хватило.  
\- Я тоже скучал. Но я вернулся, и готов снова тебе помогать. Надеюсь, я все еще часть Ковена?  
Надеюсь, я все еще твой сын?  
\- Да. И, как лидер, я хочу, чтобы ты приглядел за мальчиками. Я занят, а ты можешь многому их научить.  
Было… обидно. Дик не надеялся, что Брюс так сразу доверит ему снова спину прикрывать, но оставаться нянькой и учителем? Честно, Барбара с этим лучше справлялась, терпения у нее было куда больше, как и учительского таланта. Больше чем у ее собственной учительницы, Кэти Кейн мало чем от Брюса отличалась.  
\- Значит, ты все еще обижен.  
\- Нет, - Брюс отвернулся к карте, - Просто сейчас меня больше волнует Готэм. 

***  
Большая часть следующего дня прошла тихо, для Дика во всяком случае, потому что он проспал часов до пяти вечера. Зато схлынула наконец усталость от перелета и вчерашнего разговора, от беспокойства и страхов. Может, Брюс и не был рад его видеть, может, все еще не доверял так, как раньше, но он скучал, а это уже было что-то. И даже если они с Бэбс больше не встречались, они оставались лучшими друзьями. Все были живы, здоровы, и Дик собирался сделать так, чтобы еще и счастливы.  
Из сада доносился птичий щебет и громкий, одновременно звонкий, но срывающийся на хрипотцу голос Джейсона. Дик оперся руками на подоконник, глядя, как мальчики кидают мяч в кольцо.  
\- Давай, Тимбо, не будь лапшой!  
\- Тебе легко говорить. Ты высокий.  
Дик улыбнулся, прищурился, глядя на все еще затянутое тучами небо, и пошел в ванну. До холодного душа он отказывался признавать себя живым человеком. А вот есть хоть и хотелось, но не так сильно, как присоединиться к ребятам внизу. Пора было размяться, пока руки-ноги не заржавели.  
Дик вылез в окно, ухватился за подоконник пальцам и ловко спрыгнул вниз со второго этажа. Позади раздался скорее восхищенный, чем испуганный вскрик. Дик улыбнулся довольно и протянул руки за мячом.  
\- Не против, если я присоединюсь?  
\- Надеюсь, ты умеешь играть, позер, - Джейсон ухмыльнулся и, красуясь, покрутил мяч на пальце, - А то с Тимми уже неинтересно.  
Тим закатил глаза и ушел к расстеленному на газоне покрывалу и наваленным там пледам.  
Дик не играл в баскетбол года три, наверное, но не так уж это было сложно, кидал он в кольцо без промаха, и в росте Джейсона пока обгонял. Хотя тот был хорош, уводил мяч прямо из рук, вертясь, прыгая потом до самого кольца, и ухмыляясь каждый раз, когда попадал, так довольно, словно кубок мира выигрывал, не меньше. Сначала Дик думал поддаться - Джейсон ведь был младше - но уже через минуту не на шутку втянулся в игру. Тим с важным видом считал очки, а потом к нему присоединился Альфред. На улице было прохладно, но с Дика пот валил градом, и в конце он просто повалил Джейсона на траву, хохоча, и не давая подняться.  
\- Сдаешься? - спросил Джейсон, такой довольный собой, хотя это его к траве прижали.  
\- Я на два очка веду, Майкл Джордан.  
\- Но скоро от усталости свалишься, - Джейсон вдруг извернулся ужом, обхватил Дика ногами за талию и перекатился, оказываясь теперь сверху. Прием, которому Брюс Дика тоже когда-то научил, - Старичок.  
\- Я тебя на пару лет всего старше, мелочь.  
Альфред кашлянул, привлекая их внимания, и положил на покрывало полотенца.  
\- Думаю, вам обоим нужно отдохнуть, и вернуться в дом, пока никто не простудился.  
Джейсон встал, подал Дику руку, но Дик не удержался и поднялся сам, одним прыжком. Джейсон отступил назад от неожиданности, покачнулся, и Дик поймал его за протянутую руку, не давая упасть.  
\- Держу. Над равновесием тебе нужно поработать, Джей.  
Джейсон фыркнул и провел по лицу рукой, убирая со лба промокшие волосы. Тим кинул ему полотенце в лицо. Рядом с Джейсоном, кажется, мальчик чувствовал себя чуть увереннее, а вот на Дика смотрел все больше тайком.  
\- Брюс, кстати, оставил меня за вашего учителя сегодня, - Дик сел на покрывало и вытянул ноги. Серые штаны все были в траве. - Надо хоть ради приличия чему-нибудь вас научить. Например…  
Дик огляделся в поисках вдохновения и остановил свой взгляд на птицах. Один из его любимых фокусов. У Дика никогда не получалось создавать свою астральную проекцию, как у Брюса и Бэбс, но он нашел неплохую замену.  
\- Никогда не учились животных подчинять? Вернее, подчинять не совсем корректное слово… скорее завербовывать. Магически. Чтобы отправлять всюду в качестве своих разведчиков?  
\- Ты о создании фамильяров? - о, а вот и Тимми подал голос, и глаза-то как загорелись интересом!  
Джейсон тоже подвинулся поближе, агрессивно вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
\- Не так сложно, как полноценный фамильяр, но похоже.  
\- Как Селина со своими кошками? - спросил Джейсон.  
\- Да, только я предпочитаю птиц. Научить?  
\- Сможешь объяснить принципы? Это на основе ритуала создания фамильяра, или зелье, или ритуал подчинения? Он разве не к темной магии относится? - Тим, оказывается, мог так и сыпать вопросами, говоря быстро-быстро, Дик даже руки поднял, сдаваясь под таким напором.  
\- Темная, светлая - глупые и размытые деления. Главное, чтобы вы не приносили вреда живым существам. Убедить животных помочь - вполне себе добрый ход.  
\- Так ты сможешь схему показать? - перебил Джейсон.  
\- Ну… Я не силен в схемах. Если честно, я просто чуть подкорректировал любимый фокус Селины, - Дик почесал в затылке, - Могу объяснить, на каких точках энергию сконцентрировать и как правильно дышать. А дальше - обычная практика.  
\- Ну спасибо тогда за самый бесполезный в жизни урок, - Джейсон фыркнул и поднялся, - Буду в доме, если понадоблюсь.  
Дик проводил его растерянным взглядом. Альфред и Бэбс говорили, что с Джейсоном может быть сложно общаться, но всего мгновение назад все было нормально. Дику даже показалось, что он Джейсону вполне понравился после партии в баскетбол.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Тима и тот отвел глаза.  
\- Ну же, Тим, - Дик улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе, толкнув Тима плечом, - Ты ведь с ним дружишь? Не скажешь, какая муха его укусила?  
Тим потеребил в пальцах шнурки своей кофты, глядя на сад, на птиц, куда угодно, но не на Дика. И все-таки ответил:  
\- Джейсон не может колдовать. Он хорошо знает теорию, правда, Джейсон умный, и он старается, но с практикой не выходит. Мы пытались понять, почему, но даже Брюс не знает. Или не говорит.  
Не говорить было больше в духе Брюса, чем не знать.  
Дик проводил фигуру Джейсона, яркую красную кофту на фоне зеленой травы, серого неба и мрачного поместья, и вздохнул. Не его вина, что его никто не предупредил о неприятной теме.  
\- Ладно. Надеюсь, он не очень расстроен. Давай я во всяком случае покажу тебе, как это делать, а потом вместе поищем книги с теорией?  
Тим улыбнулся неуверенно и кивнул. Дик взял его ладонь в свою и начал показывать нужные точки, нажимая на них подушечками пальцев.  
\- Главное, правильно сконцентрировать энергию…

Ночью стало ясно, что Брюс не вернется домой. Его телефон молчал, ни вернувшаяся в город Кэти, ни Бэбс не знали, где он, не знал даже Альфред. Учитывая, что Брюс отправился на свое загадочное расследование, можно было начинать волноваться.  
\- Он и раньше пропадал на несколько дней без предупреждения, - попытался успокоить всех Дик.  
Они собрались в пещере, весь их Ковен, кроме Альфреда, который остался с Тимом. Джейсон ежился, растягивая рукава своей ярко-красной худи, Бэбс мерила шагами пол перед перенесенной из кабинета картой Готэма с пометками Брюса по делу. Кэти листала файлы. Из всех она казалась самой спокойной. Если был в мире кто-то, кто контролировал себя лучше Брюса, так это она.  
\- Что он искал в этот раз?  
\- Брюс говорил, что ищет культ, - Барбара, переглянувшись с Кэти, пошла готовить все для ритуала поиска, - В последнее время много людей пропало. Сначала бездомные, потом из бедных районов, а потом уже по всей островной части Готэма. Ну и слухи пошли, что в канализациях собираются люди, молятся некоему Блэкфаеру, пьют одурманивающие зелья, а потом начинают громить все вокруг, похищать людей. Тела не нашли, но если на фон города сейчас из астрала взглянуть, то жутко становится.  
Астрал, фоны - в этом Барбара всегда лучше Дика разбиралась. Но даже у того от одних только данных, которые Брюс собрать успел, мурашки по рукам бежали.  
\- Блэкфаер? - Джейсон, который последний час молчал, сонно моргая и уставившись на огонь, встрепенулся, - Что-то знакомое. Кажется, я недавно на это имя натыкался.  
\- Можешь найти? - Кэти кинула листы обратно на стол, - Потому что здесь ничего конкретного нет, только планы канализации. Я даже не знаю, где именно Брюс решил туда спуститься. Он сказал мне приглядывать за городом сегодня.  
\- И меня, - кивнула Барбара, со слишком уж сильным энтузиазмом расталкивая травы в ступке.  
\- Меня оставил с детьми.  
Значит, дело могло быть не в недоверии. Скорее наоборот - Брюс всегда, даже в самых сложных передрягах, пытался защитить дом. Отправиться в пекло, убедившись, что Дик присмотрит вместо него за поместьем и его жителями, было вполне в его духе.  
Огонь в центре пещеры то почти гас, то вспыхивал ярко, сыпя искрами. Дик помог расстелить на сухой части решетки карту и взял Кэти и Бэбс за руки. Ритуал поиска они проводили не первый раз. С желанием Брюса очистить город от каждого темного колдуна, монстра или духа, это было их фирменный номер.  
Их голоса сливались вместе в монотонный речитатив, никто не сбился ни на слове, руки девушек в ладонях Дика были горячими, словно их било в лихорадке. Дик и сам чувствовал жар, и в этом жаре они почти сливались друг с другом, забывая, где заканчивается одна личность и начинается другая. Сдержанная тревога Барбары, гнев Кэти, беспокойство самого Дика, все становилось общим. Как он по этому скучал. С кем бы Дик не работал, никогда он не чувствовал того же единения, что и в Ковене. Ковен был больше даже, чем семья.  
\- Нашла! - Барбара разорвала круг и ткнула пальцем в точку на карте, - Здесь.  
А потом карта вдруг начала краснеть, будто на нее пролили вино или гранатовый сок, пятно расплывалось от центра к краям. Дик коснулся его пальцем и сунул в рот.  
\- Кровь.  
\- И это когда я решила, что меня ждут спокойные выходные с девушкой, - вздохнула Кэти и пошла собирать амулеты и зелья.


	4. Вера

Джейсон пытался дышать глубоко, вдох через нос, выдох через рот, но потом сдался и перешел к старому проверенному методу - ругани. Он обругал дверь в спальню, попавшуюся под ноги сумку, свалившийся стул, книги, которых скопилось слишком много, чтобы вспомнить, откуда именно он вычитал имя Блэкфаера. Барбара бы вспомнила сразу, она ничего не забывала, но Джейсон не мог такой шикарной памятью похвастаться.  
У дверей послышались шаги, и Джейсон встал в защитную стойку раньше, чем сообразил, что это Тим.  
\- Нервы? - Тим подождал, пока Джейсон расслабится, и подошел ближе, - Я могу помочь?  
\- Не мешайся под ногами, вот лучшая помощь.  
\- Джей, - Тим замялся было, но уверенно продолжил, - Мы это проходили. Я не бесполезный ребенок, и ты знаешь, что я могу помочь.  
Джейсон вздохнул. Тим правда мог. Не такая феноменальная память, как у Барбары, но если надо было что-то отыскать, вычислить, найти в большом объеме информации - тут Тимбо был на втором месте после Брюса.  
\- Что ты ищешь?  
\- Кэти сказала, что Брюс искал кого-то по имени Блэкфаер. Я уже видел это имя, и не в кабинете у Брюса, где-то еще.  
\- Книга? Интернет? Попытайся вспомнить.  
Тим встал рядом, коснулся плеча Джейсона пальцами. Это странным образом успокаивало.  
Джейсон привязался к Тиму, тот был умным, хорошим собеседником и умел исчезать, только почувствовав, что Джейсон хочет побыть один. Чуткий, хороший мальчик, который уже с магией обращался так, что Джейсону оставалось от зависти только вешаться.  
Джейсон ненавидел себя за зависть к Тиму, он чувствовал себя жалким, потому что Тим его как открытую книгу читал. И все равно оставался рядом.  
\- Какими были страницы, Джей? Новые? Старые? Гладкие? Может, слегка шершавые? Рисунки? Английский язык?  
Джейсон закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Если он запомнил имя, значит, история хоть как-то привлекла его внимание, показалась важной. Имя в его памяти было написано чернилами, витееватым, сложным почерком. Бумага была шершавой, обтрепанной по краям. Личный дневник или журнал.  
Джейсон бросился к тумбочке и достал из ящика дневник Дариуса Уэйна. Джейсон взял его, чтобы почитать подробнее про пещеры под поместьем и секреты дома, но пролистал мельком и начало, где Дариус Уэйн собрал сведения о пропавшей экспедиции Хадсона.  
\- Колонисты потревожили тотэм в центре острова, - кратко пересказал он Тиму, - И пропали, их товарищи нашли на улицах лагеря только кровь. Реки крови, если верить дневникам. Племя миагани, которое жило на острове когда-то, рассказывало потом о гневе шамана Блэкфаера. Дариус пишет, что позаботился о тотеме и больше шаман их не побеспокоит. Пещеры под центральным Готэмским островом…  
\- Это там, где недавно попытались продолжить строительство подземки? - сдавленно спросил Тим.  
Они переглянулись и бросились в пещеру. Остальным определенно следовало знать.

\- Брюс ведь не мог не знать, во что лезет, - Дик впереди издал стон омерзения, - И я не о говне фактическом, я метафорически. Ненавижу канализации.  
\- Не говори только, что у тебя клаустрофобия, или что ты такая неженка.  
Джейсон шел позади, держа наготове пистолет. Оружие было единственной причиной, по которой Дик согласился его с собой взять. А еще потому что Джейсон канализации под Аллеей преступлений и Трущобами как свои пять пальцев знал, и как по ним пройтись к заброшенной подземке, которую городские власти так некстати решили восстановить. Бездомные, которые не рисковали жить в заброшенным домах собирались под городом, и зимой это было действительно мудрым решением.  
\- По карте нам направо, - напомнил Дик.  
\- Не, - Джей прикрыл на мгновение глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на запах, ни на писк крыс и плеск воды, ни на крики откуда-то издалека, - Налево.  
\- Ты уверен? - спросил Дик, обернувшись, и было что-то в его взгляде… словно он правда Джейсону верил. Даже Брюс лишь прислушивался обычно, но до конца не доверял. Теория, что Джейсону сам город подсказывает, куда идти, его явно не устраивала.  
\- Уверен.  
Джейсон почувствовал себя как дома, стоило им только въехать в город. Привычное ощущение взгляда в спину, присутствия кого-то рядом, сразу вернулось, и - черт! - как Джейсон по этому скучал. Пустота до этого бесила куда больше.  
\- Как ты вообще это знаешь? Неужели успел все туннели выучить, пока на улице жил?  
\- Типа того, Грейсон, типа того.  
Лучшее объяснение, чем “мне Готэм подсказала”.  
Голоса и крики раздались за их спинами, Дик тут же прижал Джея к стене, прикрывая собой, и Джей чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.  
\- Не надо меня опекать! Пистолет тут у меня, в конце концов.  
Дик с собой только какие-то боевые палки взял, да нацепил парочку лишних амулетов и такой же плащ, как Брюс носил, когда выходил по магическим делам. Плащи, сколько Джей знал, были зачарованы. Ему досталась старая куртка Дика, так же с каждой ниткой прошитая защитными чарами. Она пришлась почти в пору, вот только ноги не прикрывала и в плечах была широковата.  
Грязь каким-то образом пробралась даже через высокие ботинки и теперь противно хлюпала в носках.  
\- Прошли, - Дик улыбнулся и хлопнул Джейсона по плечу, - Ты был прав, они из правого коридора вышли.  
Конечно, Джейсон был прав.  
Но вскоре даже он начал несколько нервничать.  
Они не знали, где Брюс точно, туннели в канализации были в несколько уровней, кое-где переходя в пещеры и те самые подземные линии, заклинание дало область в районе километра. Девушки решили зайти с другой стороны и двигаться как можно ближе к той точке, где Барбара почувствовала присутствие Брюса, пока Дик и Джейсон проверяли область вокруг тотема. Уж его-то местоположение они теперь знали точнее. Оставалась проблема - найти к нему дорогу.  
Джейсон сказал, что найдет, но чутье вело его куда-то дальше, в сторону от пещер с тотемом, через совсем уж старые, заброшенные части подземной Готэм.  
\- Джей, - Дик обновил заклинание света, и вокруг них снова закружились светлячки, никому больше невидимые, - Знаю, что уже спрашивал, но ты уверен?  
Нет, не был он больше ни в чем уверен, но Дику об этом знать не следовало.  
\- Дай я вперед пойду, - Джейсон оттер Дика плечом, выбираясь вперед в узком коридоре, - За тобой ни черта не видно.  
Он даже фразу закончить не успел, как пол резко ушел вниз, и Джей, глухо вскрикнув, сполз по скользкой стенке в вонючую, хлюпающую жижу. Пахло так, как должно быть пахло в Аду: кровью, гнилью, мертвечиной. Джейсон забарахтался, пытаясь найти опору и вылезти. Он чудом не выронил пистолет, и даже не намочил, и теперь спрятал в кобуру от греха подальше, освобождая руки и пытаясь нашарить что-нибудь в кромешной темноте. Пальцы тут же провалились во что-то мягкое, и - Джей был уверен, не смотря на перчатки - склизкое.  
\- Джей, - раздался сверху голос Дика, - Ты как?  
\- Жив, - отозвался Джейсон и закашлялся. От запаха его стошнило, - Темно как в заднице.  
Судя по шороху и более тихому хлюпанью, Дик спустился куда ловчее. А потом вскрикнул. Его волшебные огоньки вспыхнули ярче, и Джейсона стошнило снова.  
Они стояли среди наваленных кучей, начавших уже разлагаться в канализационной воде трупов. А в центре этой горы мертвечины сидел, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону Брюс.  
\- Зачем вы пришли, - сказал он, закрываясь от света руками, голос его звучал сорвано и жалко, выглядел он не лучше - в оборванной одежде, жалких остатках зачарованного плаща, весь в крови, съежившийся среди мертвых тел.  
\- Мы все умрем.  
\- Вот только сумасшедшего Брюса нам не хватало, - Дик посмотрел на Джейсона вопросительно, тот показал ему большой палец. Желудок все еще пытался сбежать с положенного места и присоединиться к месиву на полу, но выблевывать было уже просто нечего.  
Как Дик держался, Джей не представлял. Не иначе опять читерская магия.  
\- Эй, Брюс, - Дик добрался до него первым и теперь пытался поднять на ноги, - Это я, Дик. И Джейсон. Твои ученики. Ну-ка посмотри мне в глаза…  
Дик присвистнул и покачал головой.  
\- Зрачки как у наркомана. Чем-то его хорошенько опоили… Да не вырывайся ты!  
Джей схватил Брюс сзади, заламывая руки, тот ударил его головой по носу, но не так сильно, как мог бы. Джей охнул, но не выпустил.  
\- Он мне по ходу нос сломал!  
\- Не ной.  
Дик зашептал что-то быстро, бессмысленную почти считалку - как большинство заговоров и заклинаний заученные слова нужны были только чтобы сосредоточиться, ввести себя в состояние полу-транса. Руки Дика засветились слабо, а потом от его ладони в грудь Брюса ударила маленькая молния. Тот дернулся, закричал, и снова завел свою пластинку стенаний про смерть и гибель вокруг. Из рук Джейсона он все-таки умудрился выбраться, но тут же попал в стальные объятья Дика. Джейсон их сегодня на себе уже испробовал, когда выбивал право идти в спасательную операцию.  
\- Кругом только смерть, только смерть…  
\- Да видим! - Джейсон размахнулся и сделал то, о чем весь год мечтал - влепил Брюсу смачную пощечину, - Приди в себя, пока на крики все психи не сбежались!  
Там, где магия дала сбой, старое-доброе ультра-насилие подействовало. Во всяком случае, Джейсону хотелось так думать. Брюс посмотрел на него с более осмысленным видом, замотал головой, как собака, а потом уже вполне своим тоном, лишенным истеричных ноток, сказал:  
\- Дик, отпусти.  
Дик послушался сразу, и они встали рядом, наблюдая, как Брюс пытается окончательно прийти в себя и осознать обстановку.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? - спросил он первым делом.  
\- Спасаем твою задницу, - даже Джей вздрогнул от того, как Дик это сказал, непривычно жестко и зло, - Так что поднимай ее и пошли.  
\- Мы…  
\- Канализации, где-то между Аллеей Преступлений и Парком Робинсона, - торопливо доложил Джей, - Ты пропал, и мы отправились на поиски.  
\- Тебе не следовало его сюда брать, Дик. Джейсон не умеет колдовать.  
\- А тебе не следовало тогда учить его стрелять, - огрызнулся Дик и, дав Брюсу опереться на свое плечо, потащил его вперед, - Если ты хотел, чтобы он сидел дома, как послушный мальчик.

Еще раза два Брюс ударялся в панику, она возвращалась к нему волнами, и тогда Дику приходилось останавливаться и утихомиривать его. В какой-то момент он вовсе свалил Брюса на Джея и, сложив щепоткой пальцы, подманил одну из отожравшихся на мертвых людях крыс.  
\- Иди сюда, милая. Тебе надо будет кое-что передать моим друзьям.  
Джей с отвращением наблюдал, как Дик гладит грязную, наверняка заразную тварь, дает ей понюхать один из амулетов - похожий на тот, что Барбара носила - и отпускает, нашептав что-то на ушко.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Потому что сотовая связь не ловит, рация тоже, и с магией что-то творится не то.  
Волшебные огоньки и правда то гасли, то вспыхивали ярче, и судя по тому, как Дик еле шел вперед, сил это простое заклинание пило из него немерено.  
\- А крысу, значит, легче зачаровать?  
\- Гипноз и подчинение - мой конек, - Дик улыбнулся, на грязном, посеревшем лице, улыбка казалась неожиданно яркой и широкой, - А еще я умею гадать по ладони и кофейной гуще. Мама была цыганкой. И никакой мудацкий шаман мне в любимых фокусах не помешает!  
Они узнали, что крыса нашла остальных, когда в темноте перед ним появилась полу-прозрачная фигура Барбары. Джей даже прошел через нее сначала, и только потом понял, что сделал.  
\- Фу!  
\- Всего лишь иллюзия, Джей, - астральная проекция Бэбс пошла рябью, - Очень сложно колдовать. Просто вытаскивайте Брюса в безопасное месте, сейчас не до Блэкфаера.  
\- Нет! - Брюс дернулся и чуть не свалил и себя, и Джейсона заодно, - Он сейчас готовит ритуал. Весь город зальет кровью, если у него получится. Ублюдок так силен…  
\- Тем более надо отступить и позвать на помощь! Селина может откликнуться, Блад, хоть кто-нибудь, потому что ты даже стоять не можешь!  
Брюс оперся на стенку и посмотрел на Дика.  
\- Я скажу тебе, что делать. Справишься?  
Конечно, он спросил Дика. Тот был старше, тот был нормальным магом, и все равно, Джейсону стало обидно и стыдно. Брюс его прямо сейчас бы домой отправил, если бы смог, как ребенка.  
\- Куда я денусь.  
Проекция Барбары мигнула и исчезла, а потом сзади раздался топот и крики. Брюс застонал с отчаяньем и попытался выпрямиться, но приступ паники скрутил его снова. Джей на него даже смотреть не мог. Зато мог поднять пистолет.  
\- Просто припугни их, - приказал Дик, - мы не убийцы.  
\- Знаешь, как говорят, или мы их, или они нас.  
\- Мы не убийцы, - повторил Дик зло и махнул руками, как Брюс делал, когда создавал защитное заклинание. Между его раскрытых ладоней пробежались молнии, искрящими змеями поползли по потолку, переплетаясь в решетку посреди коридора. Это было… красиво. Даже сейчас, когда адреналин заставлял Джея забыть обо всем, кроме опасности, когда пульс бился так, что он его слышал и чувствовал всем телом, он заметил, как же красиво Дик колдует. Можно было только представить, что он может сотворить, работая в полную силу.  
\- Джейсон, уводи его, - крикнул Дик, - Это приказ!  
\- Да тебя тут убьют, никакое заклинание их не удержит!  
\- Это не первое мое родео. Я выживу, обещаю.  
Дик подмигнул и повернулся к первым людям, выбегающим в коридор.  
А Джей сжал зубы и потащил Брюса за собой, искренне ненавидя сейчас всю вселенную и надеясь, что Дик правда так хорош в бою, как Барбара о нем рассказывала.

Джейсон бежал, почти не глядя, куда, надеясь, что и в этот раз Готэм не подведет. Один раз они столкнулись с другим отрядом, но Брюс, словно очнувшись наконец, выдохнул заклинание, раскидавшее их по стенам. Оставшимся Джейсон стрелял по ногам. Они остались за спиной, крича от боли, когда Джей и Брюс побежали дальше.  
\- Нам надо вернуться за Диком, - сказал Джейсон, остановившись. Раз Брюс почти пришел в себя… - Он там один остался!  
\- Он справится, - Брюс тоже обернулся, а потом решительно пошел вперед, - Надо разобраться с Блэкфаером.  
\- Да к черту его! Нам бы спастись всем!  
\- Мы не главное, Джейсон. В городе тысячи невинных жителей, они важнее.  
Джейсону хотелось Брюса снова по щекам отхлестать. Он не был злым, он не желал всем жителям города смерти, но жизни своего Ковена - своей семьи - ценил куда больше. Сегодня он, наверное, впервые себя частью этого странного целого почувствовал. Брюс, Дик, Барбара, даже почти не появлявшаяся Кэти, все они были его. Товарищами, семьей, друзьями, всем одновременно.  
\- Я проходил здесь, - Брюс заговорил тише, - впереди пещера с тотемом.  
Здесь было светлее, работали старые лампы, впереди слышался гул голосов, как шум океана в шторм, и лишь один голос был громче их всех, звучал в громоподобном соло, от которого уши начинали болеть.  
\- Сегодня Готэм будет нашим. Он утонет в крови и мы будем в ней купаться! Следуйте за мной, слушайтесь меня, потому что я ваш бог и сегодня настанет мое царство!  
\- Блэкфаер, - прошипел Брюс, - И его последователи.  
\- Они их дурманит чем-то?  
\- Хуже. Большинство вполне искренне верят в то, что он бог. Хотя наркотические зелья накручивают их экстаз.  
Они прокрались дальше, опрометчиво потревоженная пещера открылась перед ними во всей красе - освещенная факелами, заполненная кричащей, шевелящейся, как многоголовое чудовище, толпой. В центре стоял тотем с грубо вырезанным лицом, вокруг, по пропитанному кровью песку, ходил шаман Блэкфаер. Он был высоким, выше Брюса почти на голову, и шире в плечах, с красной блестящей кожей, украшенной татуировками. Даже смотреть на него почему-то было больно, но Джей не позволил себе отвернуться.  
Но отвлекся достаточно, чтобы не удержать Брюса, когда тот шагнул вперед, выходя из тени на свет.  
\- Называться богом для тебя довольно смело, - сказал Брюс, и Джейсон застонал тихо.  
Самоубийство. На что тот вообще рассчитывал?  
\- Маг, - Блекфаер улыбнулся и раскрыл руки, будто бы в объятиях, приветствуя старого друга, - Я думал, что ты мертв. Но так даже лучше. Пусть другие увидят, что бывает с тем, кто бросает богу вызов.  
Брюс сжал перед собой кулаки, но как бы хорошо он не дрался обычно, Джейсон знал, что он проиграет. Ему надо было придумать план, спасти своего сумасшедшего учителя - своего сумасшедшего отца - и как можно скорее. Пока Брюс еще уворачивался от ударов Блэкфаера, который дрался широким ножом, но было видно, что это просто игра кошки и мышки. Брюс устал, а противник был полон сил. И здесь, рядом с тотемом, Брюс, кажется, совсем потерял возможность колдовать.  
\- Тебе следовало послушно погибнуть, маг, как я тебе и приказывал, - Блэкфаер сшиб Брюса на землю, и Джейсон вздрогнул. Ему не хватало дыхания, мир качнулся, словно это его сбили с ног, а не Брюса.  
К черту. Он не Тим, не Барбара, не Кэти даже, он не придумает ничего умного сейчас, но у Джейсона был пистолет и он мог драться. Да, пули против мага почти всегда оказывались бесполезны, простейшее заклятье с легкостью их отводило, но Джейсон должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Эй, ты! - закричал Джейсон, кидаясь вперед, - Красножопый!  
Вот бы Альфред ему уши надрал за расистские ругательства.  
Блэкфаер вздрогнул - неужели и правда обиделся? - а потом, забыв про Брюса, повернулся к Джейсону.  
\- Быть не может, - сказал он тихо, глядя на на Джейсона даже, а куда-то поверх его головы, в пустоту, - Она не могла выбрать нового. Я шаман этой земли! Я бог!  
\- Да хоть все Древние разом, только сдохни, - Джейсон поднял пистолет и в панике выпустил всю обойму, одну пулю за одной, не целясь толком. И некоторые из них попали в цель. Прямо сквозь звонко лопнувшее заклинание, которое должно было их отводить, плетение которого Джейсон никак бы не смог разрушить, даже видеть его толком не мог, только чувствовать. Он просто очень хотел, чтобы Блэкфаер сдох и весь Ковен вернулся домой.  
Блекфаер схватился за грудь и плечо, в шоке глядя на Джейсона. Между его пальцев потекла кровь.  
\- Кажется, у вашего бога идет кровь, - Джейсон отступил ближе к Брюсу, чувствуя, как легче становится двигаться, как уходит постепенно страх, - Хреновый какой-то бог, я вам скажу.  
Тотем начал осыпаться, словно ждал этого сотни лет, и Блэкфаер закричал. Толпа его последователей закричала в ответ, но не от боли, а от злости, и один за другим, как крысы, они бросились на свое бывшее божество.  
Брюс схватил Джейсона за руку, отвлекая от этого ужасного зрелища, и они снова побежали, только в этот раз уже Джей дал себя вести.

Когда они вернулись за Диком, тот сидел, привалившись к грязной стене, среди вырубленных людей, и насвистывал песенку про акробатов, летающих под куполом цирка. Барбара перевязывала ему плечо, Кэти стояла на страже, сжимая в руках армейский Глок.  
\- Как успех миссии? - спросила она.  
\- Блэкфаер мертв, - сказал Брюс коротко, - разорвали его же культисты. Можем возвращаться домой.

За неделю, пока у Дика заживало плечо, а Джейсон боролся с неожиданно сразившей его простудой - было обидно, кстати, победить древнего шамана и проиграть какому-то вирусу - они узнали друг о друге кое-что важное. Джей, например, что Дик не умеет болеть, физически не может в кровати пролежать без дела хотя бы дня. Поэтому он либо пытался отжиматься на одной руке, пока вторая в бондаже болталась, либо доставал всех разговорами. Остальные хотя бы могли убежать, но Джейсон так себя плохо чувствовал, с жаром этим и ломотой в костях, что не мог уйти дальше туалета. И то - с помощью все того же доставшего Грейсона. На телевизор тот не отвлекался, книги тоже игнорировал, и только Тим - герой! - отвлек его пару раз видеоиграми и просьбами научить еще каким-нибудь магически фокусам.  
Впрочем, признать честно, без Дика бы Джейсон и сам заскучал. И - иногда - тот рассказывал действительно забавные и интересные истории о своих друзьях. О том, как охотился вместе на оборотня вместе с парнем из Старлинг-Сити, познакомился с настоящей амазонкой, предсказывал будущее колдунье, которая росла в мире духов.  
\- Знаешь, какой у меня шок был? Брюс-то всегда к астралу скептически относился, а тут живая девушка, гуляет туда во плоти, когда хочет.  
Дик был раздражающим, но интересным, и Джейсон то кидал в него подушками, прогоняя, то наоборот хватал за руку и не отпускал даже на обед, заставляя закончить рассказ. О себе Джей рассказывал неохотно, но по чуть-чуть давал слабину, упоминал что-то из прошлого.   
А потом Дик опять поспорил с Брюсом насчет чего-то и переехал в квартиру в Готэме. Он все еще появлялся в поместье, конечно, но реже. Когда они оба поправились, эти визиты свелись к приходу раза три в неделю по вечерам. Брюс все больше внимания уделял Тиму, пытаясь наконец на практике научить его призывать и подчинять духов, но в кои-то веки Джейсон не чувствовал себя брошенным и бесполезным, потому что Дик соглашался с ним тренироваться - никакой магии, старые-добрые спарринги.  
\- Пистолет, конечно, эффективен, но слишком уж убойный, - комментировал Дик, помогая Джейсону с растяжкой, - А еще заедает иногда, и патроны кончаются. В общем, рукопашная не повредит. А еще знаешь, как говорят? В здоровом теле - здоровый дух. Может, у тебя чакры засорились?  
Когда Дик ставил Джейсону удар, или тянул за руки, или просто касался случайно, он бился током. Несильно, словно иголкой кольнуло. У Джейсона тоже такая проблема была, Бэбс не раз дергалась, когда он просто ее касался. Дику это, кажется, даже нравилось, потому что первый раз он засмеялся, а потом просто улыбался и сам пытался Джейсона за руку схватить.  
\- Между нами прямо искрит, - пошутил Джейсон как-то, и сам же покраснел.  
Дик был красивый. Не по-детски милый, как Тимми, не сногсшибательный, как Бэбс, о которой Джейсону часто неприличные сны снились, а просто… красивый. Во всем, что он делал, была странная, пьянящая легкость. Кроме кулинарии. Дика нельзя было пускать на кухню, просто нельзя, это был настоящий кухнеапокалипсис. Может, у него еще что-то не выходило, Джей пока не знал, и был уверен, что Дик эти свои неудачные стороны тщательно скрывает  
Дик был смуглый, спортивный, с проступающими под кожей мускулами. Он одновременно казался сильным и изящным, и - черт! - Джейсон хотел бы таким же вырасти когда-нибудь. Хотя, даже со всеми этими тренировками, было кое-что, чему он вряд ли бы научился, то, что описывало Дика лучше всего - его улыбки, то, как он мог смотреть так, что отказать ему было невозможно, как он смеялся и хватал всех за руки и плечи, нарушая границы личного пространства. Джейсон его пинал за это, отталкивал, когда Дик лез обниматься или за плечо приобнять, но на самом деле не так уж был и против.  
В какой-то момент они чаще стали встречаться вне поместья, Дик тащил его то в тренажерный зал, то в огромный бассейн, а то просто побегать и попрыгать по крышам. Джейсон забыл уже, как это круто, просто бежать вперед, позабыв о доме, магии, учебе, проблемах, думая только о том, как бы не споткнуться и не промахнуться.  
После очередного такого забега Джейсон уговорил Брюса разрешить ему остаться у Дика на весь вечер. Пахнущие дешевыми приправами и жирным соусом чили-доги никогда не казались Джею такими же вкусными, как после года правильного питания от Альфреда. После ужина они просто сидели в зале, Джей в кресле, Дик на диване, на столике между ними от чашки кофе поднимался вверх пар.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе погадаю?  
Джейсон встрепенулся, отвлекся от кружки, о которую грел руки. С ним такое бывало иногда, он просто забывал, что в комнате есть кто-то еще, и с этим кем-то надо общаться. Хотя забыть о Дике было очень сложно.  
Он улыбался людям так, что сердце замирало, то ли тревожно, то ли приятно.  
\- Я не верю в гадания, - ответил Джейсон, поставил чашку на столик, потер так и не согревшиеся ладони. После еды обычно легче становилось, но не в этот раз. Зато губы горели от острого чили-соуса. Фирменная готэмская отрава.  
\- Странно. После всего, что ты видел-то. Чем предсказание будущего хуже левитации? Пирокинетики? Демонов, в конце концов.  
Джейсон фыркнул, и кинул в Дика свернутой в комок салфеткой. Тот со смехом уклонился.  
\- Не хуже, - сказал наконец Джейсон, - Но будущее не пощупаешь, а ждать, чтобы проверить результат долго. Да и не верю я в предопределенность, лично я сам хочу своей судьбой управлять.  
Дик на него смотрел, как на глупого ребенка, это бесило, но не лезть же с ним в драку. Джейсон знал, что Дик победит. Даже без магических штучек - он был взрослее, опытней, и ему словно весь мир подыгрывал всегда и во всем. У Джейсон получалось его задеть или схватить во время тренировок, но Дик всегда выворачивался, как змея, а потом садился на Джейсона сверху, любимым приемом заломив руку, и весело рассказывал, где Джей ошибся и где схалтурил.  
У Дика всегда все получалось легко, словно играючи. То, что Джейсон выгрызал у вселенной, работая до кровавого пота, Дик получал без особых усилий. Он был похож на птицу - как ни пытайся, так же, как они, не полетишь. То есть, технически, Джейсон знал несколько вариантов...  
Дик схватил Джейсона за запястье, тот даже отреагировать не успел, и притянул к себе. Джейсону пришлось лечь животом на журнальный столик, он чудом не снес собой чашки, те зазвенели возмущенно. Об этом Джей и думал. О той легкости, с которой Дик его схватил, резко и неожиданно.  
Дик погладил его по запястья - молния в этот раз была вполне материальной, сверкнула фиолетовым - и перевернул руку Джейсона ладонью вверх. Он склонил над ней голову, как птица, чуть набок. Руки у него были горячие и немного шершавые от мозолей.  
Дик провел кончиком пальца по линиям на ладони Джейсона, шепча что-то про себя на родном языке, тихо-тихо, едва губами шевеля. Джейсон чувствовал себя мышкой. Как же бесило-то. И чего его то в жар то в холод бросало?  
\- Ну? - спросил он недовольно, поерзав, - что там? Бэбс говорила, что ты всегда предсказываешь хорошее. Признаться, я бы от хороших новостей не отказался. Нравится мне одна новенькая девушка в классе...  
Дик отбросил его руку, словно это была змея. Проступившую на его лице бледность было заметно не смотря на смуглую кожу.  
Пока Джейсон растерянно моргал, Дик словно бы пришел в себя и так же неожиданно, как до этого схватил и оттолкнул, притянул его к себе и обнял. Бедный журнальный столик под ними скрипел. Джейсон готов был заскрипеть тоже, так крепко Дик его сжал.  
\- Эй! Да что с тобой, псих ты ненормальный?  
\- Прости, птичка, - прошептал Дик ему в плечо, не поднимая головы, - Прости, но ты скоро умрешь. Года полтора-два жизни, не больше.  
Может, Джейсон и не верил в предсказания, но от этих слов мурашки побежали по спине и рукам, словно… как там говорят? Словно кто-то прошелся по его могиле.


	5. Вещие сны

\- Эй, Тимбо, подъем, - Тим толком не проснулся, а Джейсон уже тряс его за плечо, - Не время сейчас вырубаться.  
Тим попытался отпихнуть руку Джейсона и вернуться обратно к подушке, но понял, что никакой подушки нет. Нет кровати, одеяла, дивана хотя бы, только белая стена и лампы дневного света над головой. Тим не помнил, как в этом коридоре оказался, он вроде бы спал, или в обморок упал…  
Джейсон смотрел на него сверху, недовольно скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Не буду даже спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь, Тимбо, - Джейсон посмотрел вдаль коридора и взял Тима за руку, - Пойдем. Кажется, я понял, что тебе нужно.  
Тим хотел бы возразить, распросить о чем-нибудь, но даже пискнуть не смог. Тело было тяжелым и неловким, словно из него сделали набитое ватой чучело.  
\- Внимательней, здесь огненная ловушка, - говорил Джей, тыкая пальцем в одну из плит пола, - а там демон сидит, переступишь черту и он вырвется из печати. Святая мокрель, это что, вампир? Лютор, больной ты ублюдок!  
Тим запоминал ловушки, которые Джейсон показывал, хотя голова болела и перед глазами все плыло. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что коридор больше не белый, а черный, и что наросты на стенах светятся, как пещерный мох.  
\- Здесь совсем осторожно, - Джейсон остановился, провел пальцами по стенке, собирая какую-то блестящую, вязкую гадость, - Фу. Не попадайся в эту штуку лучше.  
Коридор превратился в пещеру, за светящимися наростами исчезли стены, сверху капала вода, собираясь на полу в глубокие лужи. Джей, подумав, взвалил Тима на плечо и поволок так.  
\- В эту воду лучше не наступать. Мне-то ничего, а тебе…  
Он поставил Тима обратно, когда дорожка пошла вверх и лужи исчезли. В конце, непривычный среди переливающихся стен и ярких красок, стоял глиняный саркофаг. Лицо на нем, искусно вырезанное и раскрашенное, было Тиму знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда.  
Джейсон отступил назад, исчез из поля зрения, подтолкнув Тима напоследок к саркофагу. И Тим потянул на себя створку послушно, потому что привык слушаться Джейсона, привык, что тот никакого вреда ему не причинит. Не больше того, во всяком случае, который Тим сможет выдержать.  
Саркофаг открылся и из него шагнул к Тиму человек в белом. Тиму приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх. Человек был высоким, широкоплечим, с мощной грудью, украшенной гербом в виде солнца в пирамиде. Так знакомо, почему это было так знакомо?  
Человек смотрел на Тима и улыбался. Его глаза были голубыми, как небо в ясный полдень, и он пах глиной, солнцем и медом.  
\- Я почти устал ждать, когда ты за мной придешь, - сказал человек и наклонился, чтобы Тима поцеловать.  
До этого единственным, кто Тима целовал, была Стефани. Стефани, похожая на эльфа, со своими светлыми локонами, едва заметными ямочками на щеках и очень, очень тяжелой рукой. Они познакомились в библиотеке, схватив одну и ту же книгу про городские легенды, и спор их закончился тем, что тяжеленная книга полетела Тиму прямо в голову. Тим любил Стеф, Джейсон пел про них песенку: “Тим и Стефани сидели на ветке…” и не затыкался, даже когда Тим грозился рассказать Брюсу про то, как Джей за трибунами с чирлидершей обжимался.  
Стеф целовала Тима совсем не так. Ее губы были слегка обветренные и на вкус как клубника. Губы человека в белом были сухими, горькими как полынь и гораздо грубее. И если Стеф всегда целовалась быстро, глубоко, не давая отстраниться даже, то человек из саркофага прикасался к губам Тима осторожно, будто боялся испугать. Просто нежные, трепетные касания. Руки у него были сильные, и он прижал Тима к себе крепко.  
Когда Тим открыл глаза, оказалось, что они поднялись над полом на несколько сантиметров. Странно - страшно не было ничуть.  
\- Я тебя не знаю, - сказал Тим виновато, потому что человек смотрел на него, как смотрят на любимых, - Прости.  
\- Меня зовут Коннер.  
\- Красивое имя.  
Коннер мягко опустился на пол и посмотрел Тиму за спину.  
Черт! Тим совсем забыл, что с Джеем сюда пришел!  
\- Спасибо, что проводил его, - сказал Кон.  
\- Не за что, здоровяк, но держи-ка в следующий раз руки подальше от моего брата. И губы. Вообще, подожди, пока он вырастет хотя бы!  
Коннер возразил что-то, Джейсон закричал сердито в ответ, и…

Тим проснулся снова. Губы немного щипало, он коснулся их машинально пальцами. Сон был таким реалистичным. Но, если подумать…  
Тим перевернулся на спину и уставился на вертящийся вокруг своей оси ловец снов. Барбара лично его сплела. В последнее время она увлеклась осознанными сновидениями и предсказаниями, а Тим занимался с ней. Джейсон помогал им одно время, выискивая что-нибудь полезное в книгах, а потом в очередной приступ дурного настроения сказал, что занятия с Бэбс ему больше не нужны, и он найдет себе задание по-интересней.  
Голос Джейсона Тиму не совсем приснился, он и сейчас слышал его снизу. Под его спальней как раз была библиотека. Значит, Брюс и Джейсон вернулись уже со своей ночной вылазки за очередным злодеем?  
Кажется, в этот раз они ловили демонолога.  
Часы показывали пять утра.  
\- Привет, мам, - сказал Тим, сев на кровати и погладив пальцем острую вершину рамки с фотографией Джанет Дрейк, - Мне, кажется, вещий сон приснился. Уверен в этом. Знаю, тебе эта часть магии никогда не нравилась…  
Тим вздохнул и пошел в гардероб переодеваться. До школы он еще собирался навестить отца.  
Джанет и Джек Дрейк не вернулись из своей экспедиции ни через полгода, ни через семь месяцев, и на восьмой на их поиски вызвался Дик с друзьями. Долгие поиски привели их к костям Джанет и Джеку, попавшему под заклинание сна, как в Спящей Красавице. Магическая кома сохранила ему жизнь, и теперь он спал в одной из маленький пещер под поместьем Уэйнов, дожидаясь, пока Брюс и его Ковен распутают проклятье.  
Поэтому Тим увлекся снами вместе с Барбарой. Кома ведь была похожа на сон? Может быть, если все просчитать правильно, он сможет связаться с отцом, узнать, что случилось с ним и мамой и кто с ними это сделал.  
Если ему правда вещий сон приснился, это было настоящим прорывом в его планах.  
Тим позволил себе не переодеваться из пижамы в честь выходного дня и лишь остановился пригладить волосы у зеркала. Отражение его было бледным, с красным следом от подушки на щеке, и покрасневшими губами. Очень, очень реалистичный сон. Или Тим их сам во сне искусал?  
Хотелось кофе, припрятанных Диком на черный день хлопьев, которые Тим тайком таскал, и рассказать кому-нибудь о сне. Джейсону, например, а то тот ходил в последнее время мрачный и грустный.  
\- Он по заслугам получил! - услышал Тим крик, когда проходил мимо библиотеки. Дверь была приоткрыта, но даже если бы ее захлопнули наглухо, крики Джейсона через нее отлично было слышно.  
\- Какого вообще, Брюс? Этот ублюдок в девушку демона подселил, а ты его жалеешь?  
\- Мы не убиваем, Джейсон, - Брюс тоже кричал, с удивлением понял Тим. Он ни разу не слышал, как Брюс кричит, даже с Диком тот ругался спокойным тоном, что еще больше из себя выводило, - Как бы ситуация не повернулась. Я сказал тебе его схватить, а ты скормил его душу суккубу!  
\- Я не хотел! Ясно? Он сто раз это заслужил, но я не хотел разрушать чертов круг, и я не виноват, что этот наркоман был настолько безруким, что его защитные символы ногой стереть можно!  
Тим остановился, прислушавшись. Он знал, что все не любили, когда он подслушивал, но Тим не мог не слушать. Это не любопытство даже было, а необходимость знать как можно больше, самому оставаясь в тени. Тим любил Ковен, но ни на минуту не забывал, что они ему чужие. Если бы Брюс хотел, то давно бы его вслед за Джейсоном к себе взял, верно?  
Если честно, Тим бы подслушивал, даже если бы был им братом по Ковену и доверял полностью.  
\- Защитные символы не стираются случайно, Джейсон.  
\- Ну упс, Б! Запиши это в список того, что со мной не так, сразу после пункта “За три года не научился колдовать”!  
Повисла тишина, и Тим сжался у стены, зная, что ничего хорошего за ней не последует. После такой тишины Дик сбегал из Готэма на несколько месяцев, а Барбара отказывалась неделями с Брюсом разговаривать.  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше взять перерыв в учебе, Джейсон. Ты прав. У тебя все равно не получается.  
\- Да иди ты нахуй, Б!  
Хлопнула дверь и Джейсон промчался к лестнице и по ней наверх. Тим обернулся на библиотеку, и побежал следом.

Джейсон не остановился на жилом этаже и поднялся выше, на чердак, который был в башне над его комнатой. Они с Тимом лазили туда иногда, прячась от Брюса и остальных, исследовали аккуратно заклеенные коробки и старые массивные сундуки. Это было их тайное место, и Тим гордился, что даже Дика Джей туда не водил. Им вообще там появляться не следовало, чердак был на замок закрыт, но Джей неплохо орудовал отмычками и Тима этому научил.  
\- Джей? - позвал Тим, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь и чихая от поднятой Джейсоном пыли, - Ты здесь?  
\- Тут, Тимбо, - Джейсон сидел у высокого стрельчатого окна и смотрел то ли на озеро, то ли на красневший с восходом солнца горизонт. Или делал вид, что смотрел, а на самом деле как всегда в мыслях потерялся, - А вот ты чего не спишь?  
\- Услышал, как вы с Брюсом ссоритесь. Расскажешь?  
Джейсон фыркнул. Тим закатил глаза и сел с ним рядом, привалившись плечом.  
\- Джей. Ты сам говорил, что мы братья.  
\- Я был пьян! Кто вообще верит пьяным людям?  
\- Мы кровью побратались.  
\- Потому что ты хитрый мелкий гаденыш, воспользовавшийся моей слабостью. Надо рассказать Стефани, что ты коварен, она-то тебя милым летним цветочком считает.  
Тим хихикнул. Стефани сама была не промах.  
\- Нет, мы побратались, потому что ты меня любишь, а я люблю тебя, и мы братья. Поэтому просто расскажи.  
Джейсон потрепал Тима по волосам.  
\- За что ты мне вообще нравишься, мелочь?  
Тим знал, что Джейсон прячет на чердаке заначку сигарет, поэтому не удивился, когда тот выловил из щели между сундуками пачку и зажигалку, щелкнул несколько раз колесиком неловко и закурил. Брюс бы ему руки вместе с сигаретой оторвал, но вряд ли сейчас Джея его мнение волновало.  
\- Мы последнюю неделю искали демонолога. Ну, как демонолога, скорее избалованного богатенького мальчика, который решил поиграть в крутого темного мага и призывал демонов. Только этот хитрый мудак их не просто так призывал, а сразу в тела женщин подселял. Двух проституток, на которых он тренировался, Брюс вовремя откачал, а вот последнюю жертву... Я так зол был, что случайно стер защитный круг, когда ублюдка вязал, и… ну, ты знаешь демонов. Первым делом они сжирают того, кто их вызвал, мы с Б даже пискнуть не успели, как парень валялся с дырой в груди.  
\- А девушка? - спросил Тим осторожно и по тому, как Джейсон съежился, широко затягиваясь, понял, что все плохо.  
\- Изгнать изгнали, но пришлось отвезти ее в Аркхэм. Будем надеется, что ей там помогут.  
Глупая, нерациональная на взгляд Тима надежда, но лучше, чем ничего. У знающих людей в Аркхэме был опыт работы с одержимыми и спятившими магами.  
\- Брюс думает, я специально защитные знаки стер, - сказал Джейсон, - А я даже не знаю. Все говорят, что просто так их не сотрешь, пока маг жив, так что как я вообще умудрился? Самое противное, что мне даже не стыдно, так тому мудаку и надо. Должно же быть стыдно, так?  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
Тим привалился к боку Джейсона, и тот обнял его за плечи свободной рукой.  
\- Знаешь что? Сегодня Дик приезжает, на неделю где-то, - сказал Джей через пару минут молчания, полного сигаретного дыма, пыли и редкого чихания Тима, - И я с ним попрошусь. Люблю Готэм, но так все достало. И особенно Брюс. Не вышло из меня ученика как-то, пусть лучше тебя официально возьмет.  
Тим отстранился, удивленно на Джея уставившись. Тот достал из-под майки оберег, который подарил ему Дик год назад, после очередного отъезда. Птица-малиновка на простом шнурке, с красной грудкой из эмали. Джейсон его никогда не снимал и вертел в руках, когда нервничал.  
\- Ты с ним как-то находишь общий язык. А у меня эта магия поперек горла. Дик говорил, у него в друзьях есть охотники, которые вообще без нее обходятся, захочу экстрима, так прибьюсь к ним.  
\- Не уезжай, - сказал Тим быстро, - Ну, хотя бы предупреди, если решишь.  
\- Конечно. Куда я уеду без тебя.  
Они замолчали снова, и сидеть стало невыносимо. Хотелось действия, разогнать нервы и страх, что Джейсон правда уедет и Тим останется тут совсем один. С хандрящим Брюсом и спящим отцом.  
\- Мне снился сон, - сказал Тим, поднимаясь и разглядывая коробки, которые они не разобрали в прошлый раз, - Мне кажется, он вещий. И ты там был. Только теперь мне кажется, что ты там был взрослым и рыжим, что ли. Еще там был парень в глиняном саркофаге, и он меня поцеловал.  
\- Ты уверен, что это был вещий сон, а не эротическая фантазия?  
Джей поиграл бровями, и Тим бросил в него пыльной вышитой подушкой.  
\- Я вообще о парнях не думал еще! Я же не пытаюсь со всеми переспать, как вы с Диком.  
\- Ничего я не пытаюсь! Оно само получается. И я не сплю, я так, ласкаюсь.  
\- Мэгги Стаут о тебе всем чирлидершам рассказывала. Как ты ее за трибунами “ласкал”. И это я помолчу, что слышал от Генри Миллера.  
Джейсон зафыркал.  
\- Генри, кстати, лучше целуется, чем Мэгги. Но серьезно, я не хочу с тобой свою личную жизнь обсуждать. Лучше сон расскажи, а потом я побегу к Дику.


	6. Ритуал

В этот раз Готэм встречал Дика сводящей с ума жарой. Таксист матерился на погоду и сломавшийся кондиционер, Дик мечтал о душе и переезде из своей небольшой квартиры в городской бассейн. Впрочем, в поместье сейчас было прохладно, и не поздно еще было сменить маршрут. Может, застанет Брюса, или хоть Джейсона разбудит и вытащит на озеро.  
Большую часть путешествия Дик именно о Джейсоне и думал, и о том вечере, когда черт дернул его почитать его руку. Дело было не в длине линий на ладони, не в том, короткие они или длинные. Нельзя было читать их по отдельности, просто расслабиться и смотреть, и Дик всегда видел только хорошее, пока не попытался заглянуть в будущее Джея. У всех людей, которым он гадал раньше, будущее было смутным, запутанным, куча вариантов сразу бросались в глаза, и сложно было ухватить один. Ладонь Джейсона предрекала смерть категорически и бесповоротно. Никаких вариантов.  
Дик знал это, и все равно искал, как исправить. Защитные ритуалы, амулеты со всего света, он со всеми друзьями посоветоваться успел за последний год. Самый простой и надежный вариант предложила ему девушка из Румынии, дух с огнем вместо волос и телом горячим, как нагретый в полдень пляжный песок. Ритуал старый, о котором даже мама рассказывала что-то, но несколько… чересчур уж интимный. Дик не был уверен, что стоит пробовать, но и выбросить из головы никак не мог.  
\- Вы рано, Мастер Ричард, - поприветствовал Дика Альфред, - Приготовлю лимонад, вы выглядите слишком уж разгоряченным.  
Это глупостью было, но Дик испугался на мгновенье, что Альфред правда его мысли читает.  
\- Дик! - Тим, в одних коротких шортах, появился со стороны двери в сад, - Привет!  
\- Смотри-ка, а ты вырос, - Дик раскрыл руки и решительно сгреб Тима в объятья, - И волосы отрастил! Тебе хоть что-то за этой челкой видно?  
Тим покорно выдержал секунду обниманий и потом решительно отстранился.  
\- Джейсон с Брюсом поссорились, - сказал он быстро и тихо, - И Джейсон чернее тучи. Надеюсь, хоть ты его отвлечешь.  
\- Как и не уезжал.

Джейсон загорал у бассейна, лениво вырисовывая на воде круги рукой. Увидев Дика, он улыбнулся слабо и поднялся, потянулся довольно и зевнул. Джейсон тоже подрос, хотя Дик его видел всего-то месяца три назад. Чем их Альфред кормил это время? Грибами из Страны чудес?  
\- Привет, птичка-Джей, - Дик попытался и Джейсона обнять, как Тима, но тот увернулся и вместо этого подставил ему подножку, толкая в воду. Вот же гад! Специально готовился, не иначе.  
Дик вынырнул из воды, отплевываясь, и укоризненно посмотрел на бессовестно ржущего Джейсона. Тот, кстати, щеголял красными плечами и носом, перележал на солнце, не иначе.  
Вода приятно охладила, но одежда стала тяжелой и тянула на дно, поэтому Дик вылез из бассейна и в этот раз Джейсона все-таки обнял.  
\- Фу, ты мокрый! И холодный!  
\- Я самый горячий парень в этом городе, птичка, я не могу быть холодным.  
Джей попытался ударить Дика в живот, но потом сдался и обнял быстро в ответ.  
\- Что там с Брюсом?  
\- И быстро же Тимбо тебе наябедничал.

Тим и Джей снова прятались на чердаке, думая, что никто об их тайном месте не знает. Дик решил их идиллию не рушить, тем более что Брюс наконец проснулся и теперь сидел за кухонным столом в самом мрачном своем расположении духа. Даже внимания на свои любимые вафли не обратил. Дик не дал стараниям Альфреда пропасть зря и съел их вместо него.  
\- Так что там у вас с колдуном произошло? - спросил Дик, дожевав последний кусочек и вытерев губы салфеткой, - Я уже слышал версию Джейсона и теперь жажду услышать твою.  
Брюс ответил холодным взглядом, лучше любых слов говорившим, что не хочет это обсуждать. Желательно - никогда.  
\- Просто на всякий случай, я не думаю, что Джейсон врет. В смысле, у него вообще врать плохо получается. Так стоит ли доводить еще одного ученика до побега?  
\- Я не злюсь на него, - Брюс попытался спрятаться за газетой, но Дик ее решительно отобрал. Нет уж, серьезный разговор так серьезный разговор! - Но зато он злится на меня. И это отлично будет держать его подальше от желания помогать мне ближайшую неделю-две.  
Ага. Очередные меры воспитания от Брюса, мать его, Уэйна. Сказать прямо ему всегда сложно было, и он ударялся в сложные этические манипуляции, всегда плохо заканчивавшиеся. Потому что все, что Брюс на самом деле знал об этике, это то, что в словаре это слове надо искать на букву “Э”.  
\- Отличный план! Довести подростка до нервного срыва, чтобы тот сбежал из дома, например, влип в неприятности и свернул себе шею. Это Джейсон, Брюс! И время сейчас не самое лучшее. Я знаю, ты моему предсказанию не слишком веришь…  
\- Я верю, - ответил Брюс тихо, - Именно поэтому лучше Джейсону сейчас быть от меня подальше. Джокер снова в городе. А ты лучше других знаешь, какой он.  
О, Дик знал. Ему холодно стало посреди жаркого дня от одного воспоминания о Джокере. А ведь когда-то он и его маленькая секта в красных плащах была любимым поводом для шуточек у Дика и Бэбс.  
Пока Джокер не связался с вуду окончательно и не стал одержимым. Или сумасшедшим. Они с Брюсом так и не выяснили разницу. В прошлый раз, три года назад, именно из-за Джокера Дик чуть не свернул себе шею, и из-за этого поссорился с Брюсом.  
\- Ты предупредил остальных?  
\- Не стал волновать зря. Джокер никогда не интересовался никем, кроме меня, и тех, кто окажется поблизости. Так что просто… держись подальше, и Джейсона тоже держи. Барбару я попрошу приглядеть за Тимом. А мы с Кэти найдем его и закончим уже эту затянувшуюся шутку.  
Ага. Только вот все их прошлые столкновения именно Джокер смеялся последним.

  
  


\- Где ты там был в этот раз?  
\- Балканы. В основном - Албания.  
Дик буквально чувствовал, как Джейсон расслаблялся под его руками, становился мягче, хотя до этого мышцы у него были как из камня, особенно плечи и шея. Он правда вытянулся, стал сильнее, загорел на солнце едва ли не до веснушек, хотя загар этот был не золотистым, как у самого Дика, а болезненно-красноватым. На плечах кожа немного шелушилась, слезая после ожога, как и на носу. Дик вспоминал, каким нескладным и лохматым Джей был при первой их встрече, с этим его огромным ртом, вечно обветренными, искусанными губами, и не мог не улыбнуться.  
\- Ты так быстро сгораешь, - поддразнил Дик, - Наверное, на самом деле ты рыжий. Глубоко в душе. Даже ведешь себя так же.  
\- Тебе нравятся рыжие, - не вопрос даже, и прозвучало довольно.  
Да, Дику нравились рыжие люди, словно солнцем поцелованные. Будто вместе с цветом волос им передавался особый характер, особая тайна. В Джейсоне это тоже было, в том, как он вел себя, как смотрел на мир - нагло, беззаботно, самонадеянно немного. Словно знал, что вселенная ему подыграет.  
Обычно вселенная ему действительно подыгрывала, но теперь все было иначе. Дик видел, какие Джейсону пришли карты. Он знал, что Джейсон блефует.  
Дик знал, что Джейсон умрет, и поэтому он то избегал общаться с ним и уезжал, то наоборот цеплялся за него руками и ногами, пытаясь защитить от всего. Еще никого в жизни Дик не хотел настолько сильно защитить. Словно предсказанием он не просто заглянул в будущее, а призвал смерть, и теперь был за нее ответственным.  
Многие знания - многие печали.  
\- О, да, вот здесь, - едва ли не простонал Джейсон, когда Дик начал разминать узлы на мышцах плеч. Джейсон явно перетрудился на тренировках, но с Брюсом об этом говорить было бессмысленно, тот просто не знал понятия “работать слишком много”. И Джей тоже. Если подумать, их ковен надо было не в честь летучих мышей называть, а в честь трудоголизма.  
\- Приятно, да? - Дик наклонился к уху Джейсона, и едва не засмеялся, когда тот вздрогнул. Дик думал иногда, реально ли заставить его краснеть, но, кажется, Джейсон просто был всегда таким же бледным, как и Брюс, и никакие эмоции или болезни это не меняли. Кроме загара, конечно.  
\- У Брюса столько денег, но нет личной массажистки. Лично я думаю, что это его главное упущение в жизни. Но ты тоже сойдешь, Дикки.  
Дик все-таки засмеялся, уткнувшись носом Джейсону в затылок. Тот замер под его руками, снова напряженный, будто Дик и не прикладывал столько усилий, чтобы его расслабить. Они успели побороться, поплавать в бассейне и пробежаться наперегонки до квартиры Дика на последний этаж. Брюс хотел, чтобы Джейсон держался пока подальше от поместья, и Дик всеми силами готов был это устроить.  
\- Ты рушишь мою работу, - сказал он тихо, - Давай, расслабься.  
Дик погладил Джейсона по спине, снова скорее ласкающими, чем разминающими движениями. Тронул осторожно шрам от пулевого ранения, и след от пореза - кому-то повезло полоснуть Джейсону ножом или стеклом, видимо, уже давно, еще до встречи с Брюсом. Каждая такая рана могла стать смертельной, но Джейсон умудрялся раз за разом пройти по самому краешку.  
\- Ты слишком неосторожный.  
\- Кто бы говорил! Это ты по крышам прыгать любишь.  
Но дело ведь было не в том, что Дик любил и делал, а в том, что Джейсону просто нельзя было рисковать.  
А он не слушал.  
Он никогда не слушал, и упорядоченная, четкая, как математические формулы, защита Брюса с него постоянно спадала, как неудачно закрепленный, слишком большой плащ. Ее не было достаточно, потому что для магии Джей был ребенком. Он не мог себя защитить, и как бы хорошо он ни дрался, как бы хорошо ни бегал, для магии он был открыт. Если однажды рядом не окажется Брюса, или Дика, да даже если они окажутся, но что-то пойдет не так...  
Дик зажмурился, вспомнив снова, с каким звуком тела его родителей упали на песок цирковой арены. Он не хотел еще одних похорон в своей семье(а Ковен был его семьей, даже если никто из них этого не признавал, если Брюс пытался остаться для них скорее учителем, а не отцом).  
Дик обнял Джейсона и притянул к себе, затащил на колени, и тот только дернулся, скорее удивленно, а потом замер в его руках.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - спросил Джей удивленно, и Дик отлично услышал, как сбилось его дыхание, как быстрее забилось сердце. Тим говорил, что Джейсону парни нравятся так же, как и девочки, и что он перестал в школе всех сторониться, флиртовал со всеми напропалую… Дик знал, что это ничего не значит. Джей всегда флиртовал, с разной степенью наглости, а стоило кому сделать ответный шаг, так сразу терялся.  
Но он не убегал сейчас, и Дик осторожно погладил уже не его спину, а плечи, грудь и живот, осторожно, едва ли не самыми кончиками пальцев. Он весь сосредоточился на своих движениях, вырисовывая на коже Джейсона невидимые магические руны, надеясь, что тот не догадается. Потому что Дику хотелось его защитить, а для этого Джейсон должен был быть ему чем-то больше, чем просто товарищем по Ковену, чем приемным братом или заменой. И они перепробовали столько всего, кроме того способа, о котором огненная девушка рассказала Дику, пока они целовались на горячем песке.  
\- Я не сделаю ничего плохого, - пообещал Дик тихо, осторожно целуя плечо Джейсона, прямо покрасневшую от солнца кожу, и его самого удивило, каким невинным вышел жест.  
Потому что Джейсон казался таким маленьким в его руках, хотя уже почти догнал Дика в росте, и не был худым или хрупким, совсем нет. На самом деле, большинство людей их принимали уже за одногодков. Еще год-два, и Джейсона со спины можно будет с Брюсом спутать.  
\- Окей, - ответил Джейсон хрипло, чуть расслабляясь, - окей, мне… нормально. Серьезно, Дик, если хочешь что-то сделать - делай. Я не ребенок.  
Он повернулся к Дику лицом, заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и, обхватывая его ногами за талию - жест скорее удобства, чем кокетства - положил руки на плечи. Джейсон смотрел Дику на губы, и Дик его поцеловал. Очень осторожно, чтобы не напугать и не смутить. Губы у Джейсона были слегка обветрены, и вкус у них был как у кофе со сливками, который он до этого пил.  
\- Я не кусаюсь, - шепнул Джейсон тихо, ухмыльнувшись, и в этот раз уже сам Дика поцеловал, провел языком между губ, словно спрашивая разрешения.  
Дик позволил, перехватил инициативу, притянув Джейсона ближе, слушая, как бьется бешено его сердце. Но даже в такой момент он не мог не думать о том, что оно не будет биться вечно, что оно умолкнет, и Дик может не спасти его(как не спас родителей, хотя был рядом, был так близко). Пальцы словно сами продолжили выводить узоры на коже, так, как показывала Кори. Его слабо ударило током - как всегда, когда он пытался что-то наколдовать рядом с Джейсоном. Дик обожал эти маленькие молнии.  
Джейсон отстранился резко, ударил Дика по руке, когда тот попытался его удержать.  
\- Какого черта? - закричал Джей громко, и вся его напряженная поза говорила о том, что он ударит снова, что он действительно хочет Дика ударить, и как можно больнее.  
\- Джей…  
\- Ты колдовал! Ты, черт тебя возьми, колдовал, пока мы целовались, и выводил защитные руны у меня на спине! Какого черта, Дик?  
И да, в этот раз его имя Джейсон произнес явно как ругательство. Дик заслужил, и он знал, что облажался, и ему тоже хотелось обозвать себя и побить.  
\- Ты думал, я не замечу? - Джейсон продолжал кричать, Дик никогда раньше не видел его таким злым, не сердитым, не насмешливым, а по-детски, обидчиво злым, - Что если я не колдую, как вы, я чертову магию не узнаю? Так я не тупой, Грейсон, и я не инвалид, которого надо защищать во что бы то ни стало!  
\- Я просто хотел…Слушай. Есть ритуал, которым я могу тебя защитить, я знаю, что должен был тебе сказать, но не был уверен, что ты правильно это воспримешь.  
Потому что Джейсон был невыносимо гордым на свой лад, и Дик это знал, но в какой-то момент это показалось ему не важным. Важным было, что это его защитит. Что Дик даст ему будущее.  
\- Я не знаю, кто больший идиот, ты, что решил переспать со мной ради какой-то чертовой защиты, или я, что поверил, что тебе действительно этого хочется. Парни, Дик, не умеют врать в такой ситуации. Решишь поколдовать так еще раз - думай о ком-то, кто тебя возбуждает, хотя бы.  
Джейсон схватил свою майку с кровати и буквально вылетел из квартиры. Дик слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, с оглушительным грохотом, от которого, казалось, даже стены затряслись.  
Дик прижал руки к лицу и с силой потер, пытаясь прийти в себя. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он только что сделал все намного, намного хуже.


	7. Глава 7. Коробка

Джейсон в этот раз пошел на чердак за заначкой, а нашел кое-что большее. Вернее, Тим нашел, протянул ему коробку с надписью “Тодд”, слегка размытую водой. Смотреть при нем Джей не стал - как бы он мелкого ни любил, это было слишком личное. Он даже не знал, что Брюс бывал на его старой квартире и что-то оттуда забрал.  
Он пообещал Тиму завтра посвятить ему весь день, погонять мяч по саду, что угодно, лишь бы сейчас остаться одному в комнате. Даже злость на Дика, от которой все перед глазами красным становилось, отошла на второй план.  
Личные вещи Джейсона из старой квартиры помещались в коробку из-под зимних сапог(он даже смутно помнил, как они выглядели, не новые, а уже потертые, с отскочившими декоративными пуговками и потрескавшейся подошвой. Мама купила их незадолго до того, как отец угодил в тюрьму, а вскоре после на покупки не осталось ни денег, ни настроения.) Теперь не было ни мамы, ни сапог, ни ее дешевых украшений, ни простеньких платьев и кофточек, которые Джей помогал ей штопать и стирать(даже пары центов на прачечную иногда не хватало).  
Вся его старая жизнь, ужасная с точки зрения Брюса и остального Ковена, но полная по-своему приятных воспоминаний, уместилась в одну коробку.  
Сверху лежали документы на участок где-то в центральной части Америки, где раньше жили родители отца, кончики документа подмокли, но подписи и печати были целы. Под ними - стопка перевязанных бечевкой писем из тюрьмы, от родственников, несколько открыток от бабушки по материнской линии, даты на которых были проставлены еще до рождения Джея. Еще ниже - те самые дешевые мамины бусы, и браслет, который Джейсон сделал из украденных в магазине рукоделия бусин. Сейчас он казался смешным, с неровно вылезающей из узелка леской. Пробка из бутылки - шампанское со свадьбы Катерины и Уоллеса Тоддов, открытка поздравления, фотография - Катерина в простеньком белом платье, Уоллес в костюме(удивительно было понять, что Джейсон действительно на него похож, сейчас он выглядел почти как Уоллес в двадцать лет, если не считать более полных щек).   
Подо всем этим лежал мешочек “с первым зубом” и свидетельство о Рождении Джейсона. Вода попортила и его, но чернила можно было различить, и…  
Кое-что было неправильно. Дата, имя отца, все нормально, только вот имя матери было вовсе не Катерина. “Шейла Хейвуд” значилось в документе, и черт, кто вообще была эта Шейла Хейвуд? Ниже был документ на опеку, который получала Катерина Тодд над сыном мужа.   
Катерина не была его настоящей матерью?  
Джейсон взял свадебную фотографию и вгляделся в лицо матери(мог ли он называть ее так теперь?). Рыжие волосы, бледное лицо, веснушки, и рост маленький, хотя слабой ее было не назвать, она говорила пару раз, что дед и бабка ее были ирландцами, и Катерина всегда одевала зеленое на День Святого Патрика… На ее фоне Уоллес Тодд, жгучий, такой же бледный брюнет, казался еще огромнее. Джейсон почти ничего не знал о родственниках отца, которые, как оказались, даже землю ему оставили.  
Странно, что Катерина этот маленький участок не продала. Наверное, сначала не хотела, а потом затуманенный наркотиками разум посчитал возню с недвижимостью слишком сложной.   
Катерина. Женщина, которая пела ему песни и гладила по волосам перед сном, которая учила его готовить, которая плакала тихо в ванной, когда Уоллес выходил из себя и они ругались, которая расцарапала копу лица, когда отца пришли забирать, которая пыталась готовить ему завтрак, пережаривая омлет и хлеб, потому что ночью перепила, которая даже после своих антидепрессантов всегда спрашивала, как прошел день в школе и заставляла Джейсона больше читать(“ты умный, ты должен в жизни пробиться”), и которая под конец не могла даже двигаться, лежала на старом матрасе в квартире, откуда ее диллер вынес почти все “за долги”.  
Катерина не была Джейсону матерью, какая-то Шейла Хейвуд могла бы быть с ним все это время. Не было бы наркотиков, не было бы проблем, что найти на обед, может быть, все были бы куда счастливее.  
Интересно, почему она его оставила? Она могла не выдержать Уоллеса(ни одна разумная женщина не стала бы терпеть характер отца, Катерина была либо святой, либо дурой), он мог пригрозить ей, чтобы оставила ребенка, или она тоже была наркоманкой, или пьяницей, или безработной, раз его решили оставить с отцом…  
Черт. Все могло бы быть по-другому.   
Джейсон осмотрел стены своей комнаты, плакаты, наклеенные на дорогие обои, гитару в углу, шкаф, забитый книгами… Он любил свою комнату, по-своему он даже любил поместье, хотя так и не научился чувствовать себя в нем своим, но даже старую свою квартиру он любил больше. Там он был на своем месте. Здесь он был провалом и разочарованием. Мальчишкой, который “при всем своем потенциале ничего от жизни не хочет”.  
Джейсон попытался зажечь взглядом свечу на столе, простой фокус, который получался даже у мелкого Тимбо, но огонек не вздумал даже немного шелохнуться.  
Джейсон не был частью Ковена, Ковен не был семьей, и этот дом ему никогда не принадлежал. Он был гостем.  
Даже чертов Дик был невыносимым придурком, для которого Джейсон стал погрешностью в череде позитивных предсказаний, таким же провалом, как для Брюса, разве что другого рода. Подумать только, что Дик ему нравился! И он чуть его от счастья не придушил, когда Дик его поцеловал.   
Мудак. Имя ему идеально подходило.  
Может, к счастью, что у Джейсона не получалось колдовать, что он даже свечу не мог зажечь, потому что случись все иначе? Он бы Дика на всю жизнь хорошенько проклял!  
Что его здесь вообще держало? Мораль и разочарование Брюса застряли костью в горле, и это было логично. Как Джейсон ни старался, он не стал ему ни учеником, ни сыном.   
Может, поэтому Катерина начала принимать наркотики, потому что муж бросил ее одну с чужим ребенком, который не был ей нужен, и медленная смерть был ее способ сбежать и бросить Джейсона одного.  
Это отлично все объясняло. Он был гостем, подкидышем и для Катерины, и для Брюса.  
Пора уже было вернуться домой.  
Может, если Шейла Хейвуд будет рада видеть сына, Джейсон наконец сможет почувствовать себя на своем месте(как во сне, когда Готэм обнимала его и отгоняла кошмары).  
Оставалось узнать ее адрес. Может, Джейсон не мог простейшего магического фокуса провернуть, но он знал теорию, и главное - он знал, как уговорить Барбару помочь.

План был прост: в Джейсоне была кровь Шейлы, как его матери, и у него был документ, который та держала в руках(или который ассоциировался с ней, во всяком случае). Главное - у него было имя, даже неполное, оно было полезно.  
Может быть, Барбаре даже не нужно будет ритуала, хватит и компьютера ее отца.  
\- Ты, кажется, решил больше со мной не заниматься? - спросила Бэбс вместо приветствия, когда Джейсон постучался к ней в дверь.   
Да, они не слишком хорошо расстались в прошлый раз, но Джей знал, что она не откажет в помощи. Поэтому широко улыбнулся, словно ничего в тот раз не случилось.   
\- Прости, Бэбс. Честно. Я вспылил…  
Барбара махнула рукой, пропуская его в квартиру. Как всегда там царил идеальный, уютный порядок, Джейсон привычно прошел в комнату, где Бэбс колдовала, и сел в свое любимое кресло. Даже если в этот раз он не учиться пришел, он предпочитал сразу вести дела здесь.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь, - догадалась Барбара, потому что она была умной, и знала все даже лучше Альфреда, - Поэтому ты будешь подлизываться, строить мне глазки, вести себя как пай-мальчик…  
\- Я не Дик, - оборвал ее Джейсон, - Я просто… Да, мне нужна помощь.   
Джейсон достал свидетельство о Рождении и положил на спиритическую доску, которую Бэбс использовала вместо стола.  
Барбара села в кресло напротив, взяла аккуратно листок в руки и лицо ее изменилось.  
\- Где ты это взял?  
\- Нашел среди вещей, которые Брюс забрал из моей старой квартиры.   
\- То есть, он знал все это время?  
Джейсон кивнул, потому что черта с два Брюс не сунул нос в эти вещи, и черта с два он не знал при составлении бумаг на усыновление, что у Джейсона была родная мать, даже если она официально от него отказалась. Брюс всех и всегда проверял, он был чертовым параноиком, наверняка он до таких корней в генеалогическом дереве Джейсона дорылся, что ФБР обзавидовались бы.  
\- Ты хочешь ее найти, - догадалась Барбара и слегка прикусила губу, - Не знаю, Джей. Я могу понять, но вдруг ты сам не будешь рад встрече? Она все-таки отказалась от тебя.  
Барбара назвала его Джеем. Можно было считать, что дело решено, и она поможет.   
\- Ты моего отца не знала, он кого угодно мог запугать. А даже если дело не в нем, я… просто хочу проверить. Я люблю вас, ребята, но если где-то у меня есть родная семья?  
Барбара улыбнулась. Она как никто могла оценить важность семьи, у нее ведь был такой чудесный отец. Джейсон ей даже немного завидовал порой.  
\- Хорошо. Я понимаю и помогу тебе ее найти. Но ты знай, что Брюс правда тебя любит. Он не мастер в демонстрации чувств…  
Бэбс говорила то же, что и Дик, но Джейсон знал, что это не правда. Он не смог стать Брюсу сыном, которым стал Дик. Джейсон был помощником, которого Брюса ценил, может быть, он помог ему заполнить хоть немного пустоту после того, как Дик улетел в свободную жизнь, но чем-то большим, чем заменой, Джейсон так и не стал. Так же, как не заменил Дика Барбаре или не стал братом для Тима. Провал. Полный и безоговорочный. Он правда любил весь их маленький Ковен, но они не были ему своими.  
\- Давай я возьму кровь, - сказала наконец Бэбс, догадавшись, что Джейсон ее не послушает, и Джей с готовностью протянул руку.  
Барбара готовилась к ритуалу поиска так же, как вела себя на кухне, когда собирала поздний ужин - почти не задумываясь, привычно цепляя с полок нужные травы, расстеливая карту Готэма и зажигая свечи.  
\- С Брюсом ты, как я понимаю, все еще в ссоре. Раз пришел ко мне.  
\- Будто ты к нему за помощью ходишь. Он каждый раз так смотрит…  
\- Знаю-знаю, будто ты его отвлекаешь от дел вселенского масштаба какой-то ерундой.   
\- “Мог бы и сам сделать, ученик” - передразнил Брюса Джейсон, и Бэбс засмеялась звонко.  
Проблема в том, что Джейсон ничего такого не мог сделать сам.  
\- Иди пока, приготовь чаю и чего-нибудь поесть. Я скажу, когда закончу.  
Да-да. Маги не любили работать при ком-то. Исключение - собратья по Ковену. Бэбс выгоняла его, и что еще могло лучше показать, что частью ковена он никогда не был и не смог бы стать?  
Джейсон включил электрический чайник, который каким-то чудом у Барбары еще работал, и полез в холодильник. Приготовить поесть он мог. Лучше самой Барбары, на самом деле, потому что она всегда была слишком занята для готовки, а Джейсон привык и любил готовить. Наверное, он был единственным, кто предпочитал не зелья с Брюсом составляь, а учиться у Альфреда на кухне. Куда сложнее, серьезно. И это у него хотя бы хорошо получалось.  
Пока он возился у плиты, Барбара пробегала через квартиру и достала из шкафа карту побольше, ту, на которой были все штаты.  
Кажется, Шейла Хейвуд больше не жила в Готэме.  
Чай был готов, как и омлет с ветчиной и грибами, и вафли, когда Барбара вернулась. На еду она посмотрела с радостью - после этих ритуалов всегда зверски хотелось есть.  
Поэтому все так любили Альфреда и колдовать в поместье.  
\- Новый Орлеан, - заявила Барбара победно и протянула Джейсону распечатки, - пришлось влезть в их базу. Она сменила имя после переезда, но я все равно нашла тебе адрес.  
Джейсон с благодарностью принял распечатки и свою побитое жизнью свидетельство о рождении. Кончики пальцев привычно закололо, когда они с Барбарой соприкоснулись пальцами.   
\- Только пообещай, что ты не задумал какую-нибудь глупость, например, сбежать из дома и отправиться так далеко в одиночестве.  
\- Я попрошу Дика, - пообещал Джейсон, отлично понимая, что врет, - Он не откажется.  
Барбара, кажется, поверила. Или сделала вид, что верит.  
\- Джейсон, мы все за тебя волнуемся, помни это.  
\- Потому что Дик решил, что я обязательно умру.   
\- Его предсказания всегда сбываются.  
\- Да-да. Не важно. Раз ему так хочется внести погрешность в свою идеальную статистику, он точно мне не откажет.  
\- Брюсу тоже стоит сказать. Он глава Ковена. И твой опекун, кстати, все равно далеко без его разрешения не уедешь.  
Джейсон закатил глаза. Брюс не спешил рассказывать ему о родной матери, с чего бы Джейсону поступать иначе?  
\- Я знаю, Бэбс, все будет хорошо. Пока.  
Осмелев, он даже собирался поцеловать ее в щеку, но Барбара мягко отстранилась.  
\- Ты молниями бьешься, - сказала она смущенно, но было ясно, что дело в другом.  
К черту. Сегодня его в этом городе уже не будет, и, если все получится, он может с ними больше не увидеться. Всем будет лучше.  
\- Пока, - повторил Джейсон и хлопнул на прощание дверью.  
Она могла хотя бы попытаться его остановить. Но не стала.

Джейсон никогда раньше не уезжал из Готэма надолго, тем более один. Он заранее снял с карточки всю наличку и купил билет на автобус. Лететь самолетом было бесполезно, так бы Брюс, вздумай он оторваться от своих крайне важных дел, нашел его мгновенно. Он нашел бы и так, Барбара бы не стала молчать, но…  
Джейсону хотел посмотреть на мир за пределами широкой тени, которую Готэм откидывала на всю его жизнь.  
Автобус шел через несколько штатов, никто не спросил, куда Джейсон едет и почему без взрослых, в целом, другим пассажирам вообще было на него плевать.  
За пределами Готэм были холмы, и сады, и маленькие городки, где все магазины и кафе толпились на одной улице, и другие крупные города, совсем на Готэм не похожие. Никаких горгулий и темноты. Словно Джейсон впервые действительно вышел на солнце. Почему-то он не чувствовал себя таким уж счастливым, внутри все скручивало от беспокойства.  
Ищет ли его Брюс? Волнуется ли Альфред? А Дик? А Тим, с которым Джейсон обещал сегодня погонять мяч? Потому что Тим - бледная моль и без него никогда на улицу играть не выйдет, будет сохнуть по Стефани в своей комнате, или опять запрется в пещере с отцом. Это было нездоровое поведение для ребенка. И строить планы, как всеми в Ковене проманипулировать себе на радость, тоже было ненормально. Как из милого стеснительного ребенка вообще вырос этот маленький хитрец?  
По крайней мере, у Тима был отец, даже если тот изобрал сейчас спящую диснеевскую принцессу.  
Остаток пути Джейсон все-таки проделал на самолете, потравтив последние два амулета отвода глаз, которые дарил ему Тим.

Новый Орлеан был мелким, после Готэма с его многоэтажками, небоскребами и монорельсом, здесь все было низкое, словно детское, а небо казалось, почему-то, ближе. И точно чище.  
Джейсон попрощался с двумя милыми женщинами, которые подвезли его последний десяток километров, и огляделся в поисках карты. Как и в Готэме, карт не было, пришлось просто спросить нескольких прохожих, и, от одного местного к другому, Джейсон добрался до окраины города, а оттуда по разбитой дороги - до дома Шейлы Хейвуд. Она жила почти у самых болот, удушливый запах гниения закладывал нос, но в Готэме, если честно, пахло и похуже. Тем более что болота у них тоже были, и Джей часто проводил там время с Брюсом, который приглядывал, как бы там не завелась какая гадость. Дик рассказывал страшилки про огромное умертвие, называвшее себя Соломоном Гранди, с которым им однажды пришлось сражаться, и которое так и не упокоилось до конца.  
Не думать о Дике. Не думать о Готэме.   
Джейсон поднялся на скрипучее, немного расшатанное, но аккуратно покрашенное белой краской крыльцо, и постучал. Лучшей тактикой против страха всегда было действовать раньше, чем вообще успеешь испугаться.  
\- Иду! - откликнулись из дома, - Но если вы хотите рассказать мне о боге, то можете поворачивать к черту обратно!  
\- Я ищу Шейлу Хейвуд! - крикнул Джейсон в ответ, - я из Готэма…  
Дверь резко открылась, не дав ему закончить. Шейла Хейвуд была среднего роста, среднего возраста, волосы ее были от природы светлыми-светлыми, а глаза - голубыми, она ничем на Джейсона похожа не была, разве что кроме бледной, уязвимой к солнцу кожи.   
\- Я же сказала ему, что завязала, - голос Шейлы был немного хриплым, но приятным, успокаивающим, хотя испуганные ноты ему не шли. Она вглядывалась в него так, словно видела больше, чем нужно, Джейсону отлично был знаком этот взгляд, - Я ничего не делала!  
\- Меня зовут Джейсон, - пришлось ее перебить, - Джейсон Тодд. Привет, мам? Давно не виделись?   
Шейла схватилась рукой за дверной косяк, ее выражение лица от ужаса и удивления перешло к неуверенной, смущенной радости.  
\- Ты похож на Уоллеса, - сказала она, а потом отошла и приглашающе кивнула, - Заходи. Устал с дороги? Я как раз заварила чай.

Дом Шейлы был каким-то безликим и пустым, все очень аккуратно было спрятано по шкафам и закрытым полкам, мебель была новая и дешевая, вместо штор - жалюзи. Среди белых стен, полов и мебели хозяйка казалась призраком в своем легком летнем платье светлых цветов и такой же светлой кружевной шали.  
Зато чай был вкусный, Джейсон несколько дней только кофе в придорожных кафе перехватывал, если везло, и только сейчас понял, как соскучился по хорошему травяному чаю.  
\- Не думала когда-нибудь тебя увидеть, - сказала Шейла, сев напротив. Они с Джейсоном не могли отвести друг от друга взгляд, - Но рада, что ты приехал.   
\- Я тоже. Но мне интересно, почему ты уехала из Готэма.  
Почему ты меня бросила, Шейла? Даже сейчас Джейсон не решался звать ее мамой.  
Она вздохнула и сжала чашку в руках.  
\- Я же вижу по твоей ауре, что с магией ты дело имеешь, - сказала она спокойно, голосом, которым обсуждают застарелую болезнь, - Защитные заклинания, оберег на шее, даже в одежде заговоренные нити. И я узнаю почерк как минимум половины. В юности я была дурочкой, Джейсон. Я хотела стать врачом и помогать людям, но первое, что ты понимаешь: всех не спасешь, даже если ты лучший из лучших. Магия решала эту проблему. Один человек предложил меня учить, плохой человек, как потом оказалось. Было просто скатываться вниз: сначала убить ради заклинания птицу, потом кошку, а потом “эй, почему бы не убить младенца, чтобы спасти жизнь его матери?”. Брюс Уэйн поймал меня за руку во время ритуала и велел убираться из города. Я испугалась, очень. И уехала, оставив тебя с отцом.  
Шейла закусила губу. Пальцами она перебирала кисти своей шали.  
\- Я больше не колдую, но все равно боюсь.  
Да, Брюс умел внушать ужас, его боялись по всему миру, даже если в последнее время он не так уж часто покидал Готэм. Главный его талант, управлять страхом. Может, поэтому им с Джейсоном было сложно, у Джейсона проблемы со страхом были серьезные. Большую часть времени он его вообще не чувствовал. Даже за других.  
\- Ты могла бы писать. Или хотя бы приглядывать.  
\- Я боялась даже посмотреть в сторону Готэма, Джейсон, - Шейл сжала пальцы в кулачки, - Я была уверена, что Катерина позаботится о тебе. Мы учились с ней вместе, ей всегда нравился Уоллес, даже больше, чем мне. Я не хотела семью, я была бы ужасной матерью, даже повернись все иначе.  
Катерина тоже не хотела ребенка, Джейсон точно знал. Но она пыталась. До болезни, до наркотиков, она правда пыталась. И отец тоже - иногда хотелось его ненавидеть, но Джейсон не мог не думать о том, как он хватался за любую работу, пока не попал в тюрьму.  
\- Давай я приготовлю поесть, - вздохнула Шейла, - ты любишь блинчики?  
\- Обожаю, - честно признался Джейсон, - с кленовым сиропом.  
Шейла улыбнулась.  
\- Я тоже.

Они готовили вместе. Каким-то образом у Джейсона в волосах оказалась мука, и он смыл ее в душе вместе с дорожной пылью. Шейла постелила ему на диване - у нее не было гостевой комнаты. Она жила одна, в ее доме было прохладно и неуловимо тревожно, как на похоронах. Может, виноват был белый цвет, напоминавший о больницах.  
\- Это Брюс меня усыновил, - признался Джейсон, - Ты и сама по заклинаниям заметила, что мы общаемся…  
\- Усыновил? - Шейла, кажется, этого не ожидала, - Просто усыновил, или ты…  
Джейсон не следовало говорить о Ковене, это было тайной, но Шейла ведь рассказала ему свою историю. Джей ненавидел ложь и умалчивания, ему сейчас хотелось набить Брюсу морду, и спросить, знал ли он тогда, в заброшенном доме, что забирает домой сына женщины, которую он лишил дома? Это могло быть проявлением его чувства вины. Или страха, потому что он ничего не рассказал, даже когда точно узнал, чей Джейсон сын.  
\- Я его ученик, - Джейсон машинально тронул амулет с малиновкой под майкой, - Дерьмовый, если честно. С магией у меня туго.  
\- Дай-ка, - Шейла протянула ему руки ладонями вверх, и Джейсон положил свои сверху, - Если я еще помню, как это делается…  
Чем-то это напоминало то, как проверял его Брюс, но если от того электричество по телу пробегало, то здесь скорее прохладный ветерок.  
\- Странно. Не помню такого… В тебе очень много энергии, но каналы перекрыты. Так бывает у… Хотя, наверное, я просто отвыкла. Я не делала этого почти шестнадцать лет!  
Она улыбнулась и неуверенно погладила Джейсона по волосам.  
\- Тебе ведь скоро шестнадцать. Через… месяц?. А смотришься уже таким взрослым.  
Джейсон передернул плечами. Он казался всем взрослее, чем был, всегда.  
\- Тебе надо позвонить мистеру Уэйну, - сказала она решительно, - Он наверняка волнуется.  
\- Скорее бесится, что я нарушаю дисциплину, - Джейсон достал из кармана отключенный еще в Готэме телефон, - Наверняка уже знает, где я.  
Зарядки в телефоне было немного, но на звонок хватало. Шейла вежливо изобразила, будто ей что-то срочно нужно в саду, оставив Джейсона одного.  
\- Привет, Б., - выдохнул Джейсон в трубку, ожидая чего угодно, скорее всего - холодного молчания и строгости.  
В трубке выдохнули, с явным облегчением.  
\- Джейсон, - послышался голос Брюса, непривычно усталый, даже дрогнувший немного- С тобой все хорошо?  
\- Да.  
\- Где ты?   
Джейсон подошел к окну и раздвинул полоски жалюзи. Шейла срезала в саду розы с куста.  
\- Я у матери. У Шейлы Хейвуд. О которой ты мне не рассказал.  
\- Уходи от нее немедленно. Это опасно. Я прилечу как только…  
\- Ну нет! - закричал Джейсон в трубку, - Меня достали твои приказы, Брюс! Она моя мать! Из-за тебя я не знал ее раньше, но теперь у меня есть возможность снова получить семью!  
\- Она плохой человек. Джей. Тебе опасно там...  
\- Все совершают ошибки! Меня ведь ты тоже хорошим не считаешь, верно? Что если я специально сделал так, чтобы тот колдун умер? Я мог это сделать. Ты ведь об этом думаешь, да? Допустил ли я ошибку случайно?  
Телефон отключился, запахло горелым пластиком, и Джейсон бросил его на пол. Это был не первый раз, когда техника ломалась в его руках, ему на это “везло” даже чаще, чем остальным в ковене.  
\- Разговор прошел неудачно? - спросил Шейла, закрывая за собой дверь в сад и протягивая Джейсону сорванные розы, - Поставь их в вазу, пожалуйста. Ту, на обеденном столе.  
Джейсон взял цветы и ойкнул - шипы у них оказались острыми и он уколол руку. Шейла вздохнула и сходила за салфеткой, взяла его ладонь и промокнула. Царапину немного жгло. На ткани остались пятна от крови.  
\- Иди, подержи под водой, - Шейла улыбнулась и аккуратно собрала упавшие розы, и испорченный телефон - Тебе бы поспать с дороги, пока твой опекун не приехал со скандалом.  
Скорее бы Брюс послал за ним Дика, которого Джейсон был бы рад видеть еще меньше. Но Шейла была права. Глаза слипались и щипали, будто в них попал песок. Вспышка гнева, сжегшая телефон, вымотала его окончательно.  
Уже в полусне он почувствовал, как Шейла поправляет на нем одеяло.

Джейсон проснулся от острой боли в животе, она началась сначала не сильно, будто он переел любимых чилидогов, но продолжала нарастать, пока не стало так больно, что захотелось закричать или заплакать. Джейсон сдавленно зашипел, схватившись за живот, и с трудом заставил тело подняться.  
Боль перешла к груди, потом к горлу, а потом Джейсон упал на колени и его вырвало остатками блинчиков, иголками и кровью.  
Металлическими иголками, которых он точно не ел. Зато слышал о таком проклятье не раз. Колдуны и ведьмы, увлекавшиеся темной магией, его обожали.  
Но это просто не могло произойти с Джейсоном, даже если кто-то и захотел бы его проклясть, это вряд ли бы получилось. Он схватился за амулет, выбившийся из-за ворота майки - тот так нагрелся, что обжог ладонь.   
Его вырвало снова, иголки царапали горло, кололись во рту, застревая, а Джейсон не мог даже закричать.  
\- Миленько, - сказал кто-то в темноте, а потом включился свет, - Так миленько, ха!   
Возможно, у Джейсона были галлюцинации, может, это был просто кошмар. Потому что это не могло быть правдой, вся эта боль и то, что в кресле у стены сидел в своем ярком тряпье и ритуальном гриме, похожем на клоунский, Джокер.   
\- Ты не растеряла таланта, дорогуша.  
Джейсон упал на пол, скорчившись, пытаясь одновременно не шевелиться, чтобы не стало еще больнее, и сделать вдох. Но дышать тоже было невыносимо. Он отплевывался кровью, пытаясь заставить себя не отключаться. Сжать амулет в ладони, подумать о куполе вокруг, подумать о шаре света, о стене, о чем угодно, ему нужно было защититься, хоть сейчас эта чертова магия должна была подействовать, в единственный раз, когда она действительно была ему нужна.  
Потому что защитные заклинания Брюса и Дика не действовали.  
\- Не старайся, малыш, - сказал Джокер с противным смешком, - Нет магии, которая защитит птенчика от родной крови.   
Джокер повел рукой и Джейсона протащило по полу к его ногам.  
За диваном стояла Шейла. Она курила, пытаясь дрожащими руками удержать сигарету. И не смотрела на Джейсона.  
\- Закончи это быстро, - сказала она тихо, - К чему эти мучения? Его учитель скоро будет здесь.  
\- Конечно будет! - воскликнул Джокер радостно, и помахал рукой, Джейсон закричал громче, но начавший расплываться мир стал снова четким. И полным боли, - Он уже потерял одну свою подопечную и не захочет повторения. Скучный человек, не понимающий красоты смерти!  
Шейла уронила сигарету и посмотрела наконец на Джейсона.  
\- Прости. Я не могу иначе. Я должна ему…Он бы не оставил меня в покое!   
\- Мальчик понимает, правда? - Джокер поднялся и несильно пнул его по ногам своим остроносым ботинком, - Понимаешь, птенчик? Нет? Кажется, он не очень доволен твоим решением, Шейли. Как и я.   
\- Ты обещал, что так я расплачусь! - Шейла плакала, - Ты обещал, что оставишь меня в покое! Я больше не могу так! Ты сказал, что это будет последний ребенок!  
\- Я всегда держу свои обещания, Шейли-Шейли. Никто не назовет меня лгуном! Во всяком случае, никто живой, ха-ха! Твой сын будет последним, но и ты мне больше не нужна. Лишний свидетель. Это будет даже справедливо, да, птенчик? Вы с мамой наконец будете вместе, в соседних могилках.  
Джокер махнул рукой и тени от мебели удлинились, схватили Шейлу за ноги, дернув вниз, протащив до Джейсона. Она закричала, попыталась вскинуть в защитном жесте руки, но тени забились ей в рот и стянули руки.  
\- Вот так, - Джокер достал из-под подушки с дивана мешочек, встряхнул, словно слушая, что ему скажет шуршание предметов в нем, а потом положил мешочек Шейле под голову.  
\- Как удобно, что у вас похожая кровь? Экономно. Не люблю лишних усилий. А ты, птенчик, их явно требуешь. Такой живучий.  
Джейсон сплюнул кровь ему на ботинок и получил удар по лицу. Он не мог даже отключиться от шока, темная магия держала его за шкирку и выворачивала внутренности наизнанку, и он не мог сбежать. Разве что умереть, но умирать Джейсон не хотел, да и вряд ли бы Джокер ему позволил это сделать так просто.  
Шейла рядом закашлялась и скрючилась. Теперь, когда и ее живот магия набила иголками, как подушечку рукодельницы, ее можно было не держать. Она закричала, а потом, как и Джейсон, смогла только хрипеть.  
\- Маленький ублюдок, никаких манер, - Джокер провел по его губам салфеткой, а потом выдернул несколько прядей волос.  
Что-то хрустнуло и Джейсон закричал от резкой боли, прошившей руку. Треск раздался снова, а следом, как эхо, треск его берцовой кости в правой ноге.  
Джокер сложил куклу вуду из ветвей и салфетки, и теперь каждая кость, каждый сосуд в теле Джейсона, который он мог представить, он мог сломать или разорвать. А Джокер хорошо знал анатомию, Джейсон видел его предыдущие жертвы.  
\- Посмейся со мной, птенчик, где бы ты еще провел семейный вечер так весело, как не с дядей Джокером?  
Джейсон слышал его, но не понимал слова, их смывало шумом в ушах, они растворялись в боли, набившей его тело, как вата. Шейла корчилась рядом, ее кашель сливался со смехом Джокера.  
\- Ладно. Оставляю счастливое семейство наедине. Дела-дела, еще стольким птичкам и мышкам надо свернуть шеи.  
Джейсон не мог дышать, но мозг его начал работать непривычно четко. Он знал, что умрет. Даже если Брюс явится прямо сейчас, то вряд ли успеет что-то сделать. Его внутренности стали месивом, бесполезной кашей, и работали, кажется, только чудом.  
Джейсон заставил себя поднять руку, она почти не слушалась, висела сломанной веткой, но ему хватило воли еще, чтобы приказывать телу. Он не был уверен, впрочем, что действительно двигается. Может, ему только казалось.   
Джейсон захлебывался кровью, она текла по подбородку на шею, и шнурок, на котором висел амулет, стал мокрым и скользким. Он с трудом стянул его с шеи и, нащупав руку Шейлы, вложил амулет ей в ладонь.  
Заклятье действовало на нее всего пару минут, может быть, ее еще можно было спасти. Джейсон же знал, что умрет - Дик оказался прав в своем предсказании.   
Брюс, наверное, будет так им недоволен.


	8. Глава 8. Гранит

Тим был в комнате для гостей, когда услышал внизу крики. Кричал Дик, его звонкий голос ни с кем нельзя было спутать. Брюс отвечал ему - самую малость повышенным тоном.  
Неужели вторая ссора за пару дней? Поместье и так нельзя было назвать спокойным местом, Джейсон привык высказывать свое недовольство громко и эмоционально, а в последнее время недоволен он был часто, Дик тоже хоть раз да спорил с Брюсом в каждый свой приезд, а уж когда спорили Джейсон и Дик, это могло перерасти в небольшую драку, даже если эти двое как раз кричать не любили. Обычно Дик побеждал, прижимал Джейсон к ближайшей поверхности, и они обсуждали проблему спокойным, лишь немного насмешливым тоном. Альфред говорил, что в них много нереализованной юношеской агрессии, а Тим запирался где-нибудь, где этого не было слышно. Он ненавидел ссоры и не знал, что с ними делать.  
Поэтому он попытался отвлечься на книгу, довольно успешно, и вздрогнул только, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась и на пороге появился Брюс.  
\- Ты не видел Джейсона, Тим? - спросил он спокойно, но голос его дрогнул.  
Дик за его спиной выглядел как призрак. Его глаза покраснели, и Тим с изумлением понял, что Дик, наверное, плакал. Тим никогда не видел, чтобы Дик плакал! Даже Джейсона видел, когда они смотрели фильм про Хатико, а Дика нет.  
Что вообще происходило?  
\- Видел, позавчера,, - честно ответил Тим, - Он был... зол, когда мы нашли коробку с его вещами на чердаке, сказал, что хочет побыть один, но обещал поиграть со мной сегодня в баскетбол.   
\- Он не звонил? Не переносил встречу? - продолжал распрашивать Брюс.  
Альфред тоже появился в дверном проеме, сунул Дику в руки чашку. Запахло ромашкой.  
\- Нет, я думал, он просто забыл про обещание.   
Беспокойство нарастало в Тиме постепенно, слой за слоем, и каждый нес новую эмоцию. От удивления до страха и даже легкого раздражения. Джейсон часто заставлял всех волноваться, может быть, это был его способ показать Брюсу, как он обижен.  
Но это был плохой вариант. Да, Джейсон мог кричать, злиться, он мог исчезнуть на весь день и никому ничего не сказать, но вечером он всегда возвращался домой, и быстро остывал. Тим не знал, как можно было разозлить его достаточно, чтобы Джейсон сбежал из дома, ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
Обвинить его в преднамеренном убийстве - подумал Тим, вспомнив подслушанную ссору - чем не повод? Но Джей был зол только в первый день, стоило Дику вернуться и отвлечь его, как он перестал говорить об отъезде.  
\- Джейсона второй день нет дома, - ответил Брюс, - И это…  
\- Бэбс в больнице, - сказал Дик слишком спокойно, бесцветно как-то, и его голос немного охрип, от слез или криков, - В реанимации. Джокер смог составить проклятье, которое до нее добралось. Большую часть защита выдержала, но...  
\- Проклятье было очень сильным, - Брюс прошел в комнату и сел рядом с Тимом на кровать, - Она в реанимации, позвоночник поврежден. Но с ней все будет хорошо. Лесли обещает.  
Если только не самая сильная целительная сила Лесли поможет против темной магии Джокера. Тим о нем слышал, читал в файлах, хотя Брюс их прятал, но Тим всегда находил, что хотел. Единственное, чего он не знал, так это что Джокер был в городе и решил пойти против Ковена войной. Он должен был знать - всегда все вызнавал - но слишком много думал о своем сне, пытался в книгах найти тот герб с солнцем, что был у парня из саркофага - Коннера - на груди.  
Тим не так много общался с Барбарой, пока они не начали свои эксперименты со снами, но она была частью Ковена и частью семьи. Тим знал, что Дик любит ее, даже если они прекратили встречаться, и Джейсон ее обожал, и Брюс, даже если пытался быть с ней строже, чем с остальными. Может быть, это было потому, что заботился он о ней больше тоже. Тим помнил, как она учила их иногда, когда Брюсу было некогда. Какой она была красивой и смелой, и понимающей. Он не мог представить, что она лежит сейчас в больнице без сознания и может вовсе не проснуться, как отец.  
\- Вы думаете, Джейсон тоже?..  
Тим не хотел об этом думать. Это же был Джейсон! С него вся сильная магия была как с гуся вода, да и защитными заклинаниями он был увешан с ног до головы. Даже насчет себя Брюс так не беспокоился, да и Дик тоже. Господи, даже Тим воткнул ему незаметно заговоренную булавку в любимые джинсы! И предсказание Дика было глупым и неправильным, Тим ведь видел Джейсона во сне - взрослого, здорового, только сменившего немного имидж.   
\- Никто не знает, где он, - Брюс положил руку Тиму на плечо и сжал, пожалуй, слишком сильно, - телефон отключен, симку он, видимо, вынул.  
Дик бросил чашку на пол и ушел, никто не стал его останавливать. Тим представить не мог, что он чувствует сейчас. Что вообще чувствуют гонцы, приносящие дурные вести?  
Сам Тим просто не верил в случившееся. Пока он не видел Барбару, пока точно не знал, что случилось с Джеем. Это должно было оказаться шуткой. Решиться каким-нибудь волшебным образом. Жаль только, что магия не происходит сама собой. И Тим отлично знал, как мало в жизни хэппи эндов.  
\- Я могу попробовать поисковый ритуал, - сказал Тим уверенно, - Я хорошо его делаю, честно, по маминой книге, не так хорошо как Барбара, наверное, но... Я знаю, что на Джейсона почти никогда не действует, но мы хотя бы будем знать, в каком он состоянии…  
\- Я уже проверил, - Брюс поднялся, - Он жив.  
В его словах и взгляде читалось “пока жив”.

Тим не мог оставаться дома. Брюс не настаивал, разрешил ему переночевать у Дика. Тим бы тоже так сделал, убил сразу двух зайцев - отвел бы его подальше от себя, выводя из-под удара, и отвлек бы Дика, который весь день то кидался к Барбаре в больницу, то судорожно повторял ритуал поиска.   
Тим правда пытался ему помочь, пока от нервов чуть не упал в обморок. Когда Брюс сказал, что Джейсон позвонил наконец, из Нового Орлеана - какие демоны его вообще туда занесли? - Тиму хотелось одновременно танцевать джигу и придушить своего названного брата шнуром от телефона. Брюс улетел первым же самолетом, оставив Кэти за главную, и с тех пор о нем не было слышно ни слуху, ни духу. Каждый час был той еще пыткой.  
\- Проводишь меня до квартиры Стеф? - спросил Тим, решительно сворачивая газету, которую пытался читать уже целую вечность по ощущениям, - Потому что наше ожидание не заставит их быстрее вернуться, или позвонить наконец, или что-то еще сделать, а я просто больше не могу.   
\- Я отвезу, - Дик взял ключи от машины и махнул в сторону входной двери, - Недолго, ладно? Посторожу тебя у порога. Проветрюсь.   
Тиму хотелось на него закричать, такой у Дика был безжизненный голос.   
\- А потом заедем к Барбаре. Брюс позвал старых друзей на помощь, те говорят, что жить она точно будет.  
Но неизвестно, будет ли она здорова, сможет ли говорить, помнить свою жизнь, колдовать. Жертвы сильных проклятий могли пострадать тысячей способов. Тим вспомнил о девушке, которую Брюс и Джейсон спасли от того колдуна, и которая теперь лечилась в Архэме. Будто в этом городе хоть кого-то можно было вылечить, все только больше с ума сходили.  
Они остановились у магазина, Дик собирался купить воды и чего-нибудь перекусить, потому что у них обоих уже в животах урчало.   
\- Волноваться лучше на сытый желудок.  
Даже шутить у Дика не получалось, потому что с таким видом можно было только речи на похоронах читать.  
Тим пошел к рядам с видеоиграми и музыкой, пытаясь отвлечься, пока Дик исчез среди высоких полок с корзинкой. Тим был уверен, что Дик или заблудится, или подерется с кем-то, или сядет у одной из полок и разрыдается. Тим тоже так хотел. Но почему-то даже взбеситься по-настоящему не получалось.  
Он взял с полки несколько дисков, разглядывая обложки. Обычная магазинная музыка, фоновый шум, на который никто не обращал внимания, вдруг замолкла.   
Тим огляделся, думая, не Дик ли, выйдя из себя, что-то сделал с колонками, но Дика не было видно. И ночного кассира. И охранника.   
Свет над дальними стеллажами мигнул и погас.  
Самое страшное - Тим не мог вспомнить, сколько он уже здесь стоит, время стало каким-то нереальным и терялось за мыслями.  
\- Дик? - позвал он сначала почему-то тихо, а потом решился повысить голос, - Дик, сейчас это точно не смешно!  
Еще несколько ламп погасло, в этот раз с водопадом искр, а потом они начали лопаться все сразу, погружая магазин в темноту.  
\- Дик! - Тим попытался на ходу заклинание поиска сплести, это просто было на таком маленьком расстоянии, но что-то сбило его с ног и протащило по гладкому полу, ударив напоследок спиной о полку. Сверху на него повалились мягкие игрушки из детского отдела.  
В темноте послышался смех, противный, сухой как наждачка. Во рту стало солено, Тим потер губу и понял, что у него пошла носом кровь.  
\- Привет, маленькая мышка, - сказал голос из темноты, - Или ты птичка? Прошлый определенно был птичкой, кости ломались совсем как птичьи.  
Тим дернулся в сторону, но что схватил его за ноги, толкая обратно и не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Дик! - крикнул он почти в панике. Брюс и Джей никогда его с собой не брали, все, чем Тим защититься мог, так это несколькими заклинаниями, да ударом в челюсть ногой, как Джей показывал. Если он правильно угадал врага, то магия ему точно не поможет. Даже Брюс не мог победить Джокера магией, не понимал ее чертову логику и слишком безумные плетения.  
\- Старший брат не придет, - в темноте вспыхнул свет и Тим наконец увидел Джокера - бледного, похожего в своем гриме на демона человека. Свет горел в черепе, который Джокер держал в руке. Человеческом черепе.  
Тени, уходившие от его ног, были похожи на змей, Тим даже слышал где-то в голове их шипение, когда они продолжали кольцами обвивать его ноги.  
\- Вы ведь друг другу как братья, верно? Я давно наблюдал. Любовался семейной идиллией.   
\- Что ты с Диком сделал?  
\- Просто отправил на пробежку с моими лоа, - Джокер постоянно улыбался, но сейчас улыбка даже шире стала, - Почему ты не спросишь, что со средним братом стало?   
Потому что где-то в глубине души Тим знал, почему Брюс им не звонил. Знал, что Дик увидел будущее правильно. И что сон, который Тим принял за вещий, был просто сном. Джейсон не вырастет, и Тим не вырастет тоже.   
Он вспомнил, как Джей и Дик дрались на тренировках, бешено, жадно, до конца друг другу не уступая. Тим хотел так же, но все не решался попросить. Они бы точно сейчас не сидели, как кролики перед удавом.  
Тим вытер продолжавшую течь из носа кровь и быстро провел кровью по полу. Благослови господь гладкие плиты, по ним так удобно было рисовать. Тиму даже не нужна была особая аккуратность.  
\- Что ты сделал с Джейсоном?   
Он не хотел знать, слышать не хотел, он хотел верить, что Джейсон жив, что они с Брюсром бегут сюда, и Дик тоже бежит. Ему хотелось выжить и услышать, что Барбара очнулась и здорова, ему хотелось, чтобы Кэти пришла и переломала Джокеру ноги, ему хотелось оказаться на крыше дома Стефани и обсуждать с ней примочки для камер.  
\- Устроил ему семейное воссоединение. Сделал из него подушку для булавок. Сломал его хрупкие косточки.  
Джокер наклонился над Тимом, пахло от него кровью и гнилью, так же, как пахло тогда от всех, кто вернулся из канализаций после боя с Блэкфаером. Тим не был с ними, но запах навсегда запомнил.  
\- И теперь сломаю твои.  
Тим дорисовал последний знак и выкрикнул имя единственного демона, которого хотя бы в теории умел вызвать. Адская гончая. Низшая иерархия, тупое, но злобное создание, обожавшее черные души на завтрак, обед и ужин.  
Тим не сомневался, что Джокер придется ей по вкусу.  
\- Фас! - крикнул он, когда из повалившего дыма сплелась фигура худой собаки с глазами-уголькам.  
И побежал в другую сторону.  
Всего три стеллажа, и теневые змеи снова обхватили его за ноги, потянув назад. Раздался короткий собачий взвизг.  
\- А ты мне даже нравишься! - радостно воскликнул Джокер, когда тени притащили Тима точно ему под ноги, спеленали по рукам и ногам, не давая пошевелиться.  
Тим зажмурился. Он просто не знал, что еще сделать.  
А потом Джокер закричал, и Тим рискнул приоткрыть глаза.  
Магазин превратился в ловушку Теслы, как Тим запомнил ее по техническому музею. Молнии били вокруг с шипением и свистом, там, где они попадали по теням, те съеживались и исчезали. Тим почувствовал, как освободились сначала ноги, потом руки, и попятился назад. Его молнии заботливо обходили стороной, в отличие от Джокера, который едва успевал уворачиваться. Если на нем и был какой-то магический щит, то он не спасал.  
\- Тим!   
Тим обернулся и увидел Дика, стоявшего у стеклянных дверей. Молнии били с его ладоней, обвивали искрящими лентами руки. Тим о такой заклинании не слышал даже. Не знал, что Дик так умеет. Это было куда круче, чем магия теней, которую Брюс использовал, или огоньки, которые Тим умел выпускать.  
Глаза у Дика были синие-синие, и сейчас он казался куда страшнее Джокера.   
Тим бросился подальше от них обоих, пытаясь нашарить в кармане защитный амулет мамы. Молнии могли перестать быть такими дружелюбными.  
Тим прижался затылком к полке, просто слушая, как Джокер сначала смеется, потом кричит, а после умолкает. Блаженная тишина.

***  
Шнурок амулета был в засохшей крови, а красная эмаль на грудке птички слегка обуглилась. Тим посмотрел на него, потом на Дика - бледного, с глубокой царапиной от виска до щеки, и решительно сжал птичку в кулаке.   
Солнце светило так же жарко, и птицы пели так же весело, одна из них села на камень над могилой Джейсона, чирикнула, и полетела дальше.  
\- Он бы хотел, чтобы амулет тебе достался, - сказал Дик снова, уже раз в третий, пусть и другими словами, - Точно бы хотел.  
Барбара держала Дика за руку, сидя в инвалидном кресле. Она очнулась недавно и пока не могла ходить, но Кэти обещала, что сможет это исправить со временем. Кэти тоже была здесь, и Тим впервые увидел ее девушку, о которой все столько говорили. Та обнимала Кэти за плечо.  
Брюса не было. Он единственный похороны пропустил.  
\- Дик, ты хоть на время останешься? - спросил Тим тихо, - В смысле…Ты наверное злишься на Брюса…  
\- Он правильно сделал, что меня остановил, - Дик улыбнулся, но Тим впервые заметил, как же фальшиво он иногда это делал, - Магия не для убийств, Тим. И я только рад, что Джокер выжил и как следует помучается на этом свете.  
Тим посмотрел снова на серебряную птичку, а потом решительно одел амулет на шею.  
\- Я останусь на церемонию, не могу пропустить, как тебя наконец примут в Ковен, - Дик обнял Тима и погладил по спине, - А там посмотрим. Думаю, мне лучше остаться, пока во всяком случае.  
Тим очень, очень старался не плакать.


	9. Эпилог

Джейсон закашлялся, морщась от боли. В легких словно заменили воздух на песок. И ни черта вокруг было не видно, только шорохи слышались, да хрустела под сухая трава. Или листья. Черт знает, на чем Джейсон лежал.  
\- Брюс? - позвал он неуверенно, вышло хрипло, как когда отец заставил его разом выкурить целую пачку сигарет, - Тимми? Дик?  
\- Отлично, отлично просто, - ответил ему незнакомый голос, и из темноты вышла сгорбленная старуха с фонарем, - У тебя простейшее задание было, просто умереть. Что уж проще, любой справляется! Но даже в нем ты перепутал время и место. Какого черта тебя из Готэма унесло? Обратно пешком пойдешь. Глупость наказуема.  
Она поставила фонарь на землю и отвернулась. Джейсон едва успел схватить ее за юбку, пытаясь удержать.  
\- Кто ты вообще? Что это за чертово место?  
\- Именно, чертово, - старуха ухмыльнулась, - Добро пожаловать на тот свет. 

Не_конец.


End file.
